


Uta No Prince-Sama: Demon Idols

by Shi_Jinguji97



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cybertronian Demons, Demon clans, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, little bit of gore/blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Jinguji97/pseuds/Shi_Jinguji97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first month of school, two new students enrolled at Shining Saotome Academy, and strange things start to happen. RenxOC, MasatoxOC, TokiyaxOtoya, Natsuki/SatsukixSyo. hints of yaoi, mpreg, and demons Uta No Prince-Sama crossover with Transformers, Digimon, and Bleach, but minor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken from my fanfiction account, so I just copy and pasted it. So there's mistakes  
> Enjoy

 

KEY

"Talk"  
'Mind'  
:Phone:  
_English_  
**Flashback**

**NEST BASE 10:00 PM**

Optimus walked down the of the hall of the base, NEST, walking to quarters that he shared with Dagger, his alpha, or mate. "Mother! Mother, wait!" He heard a voice behind him. Optimus stopped and turned around to see one of his 8 daughters, fourth-to-last daughter, Coolcat. She is the most beautiful femme on Cybertron. "Coolcat, what's wrong?" Optimus asked her as she slide into a stop. Her black optics looked into his purple ones. "Primus told me that some humans are going to get turned into demons." Coolcat replied as she stands tall like a leader. Optimus thought for a moment. "Coolcat, go to these humans and help them. The transformation might will be painful, even more if their asleep." Opimus said to her. Coolcat looked at her mother and nodded. "Yes, Mother. They're in Japan at..." She thought a moment, "Shining Saotome Academy." Coolcat continued after she thought of the school. Optimus nodded and turned his back to her. "Alright, go to Japan and take Raindance with you." He said as he starts to walk away From her. Coolcat's optics widen. "Why? Raindance is too young to go missions. She's only..."

"I know that, but she needs to go out once awhile. Besides, she's Dagger's daughter." Optimus said, cutting Coolcat off what she was saying. Then he continues to walk to his quarters, leaving Coolcat alone in the hall. Coolcat's ears and wings dropped down. "Well, I'm Dagger's daughter, too." She said herself as she turned around and went back the way she came. Coolcat brought her figures to her comm. :Hey Rain', get ready to go on a mission with me.: She said in to her comm, waiting for her sister to replied. :Ok Nee-chan! Where are we going?: Raindance asked happily. Coolcat smiled at Raindance's response. Raindance loves doing things with Coolcat. Coolcat was about to her when she was knocked on the ground by a dark blue and light blue dragon femme. Raindance was an arctic dragon like, Optimus was in his dragon form. Coolcat smiled as she rises up. "That was fast, Rain'. We're going to Japan, our 'home'." Coolcat said as she pats Raindance's head. Raindance's blue optics widen when Coolcat said 'Japan'. She grew up in Japan, that's why she specks in Japanese at random times, like Coolcat.

**SHINING SAOTOME ACDAEMY**

Coolcat and Raindance went to the headmaster's office, in human form. Coolcat's human form is a girl that has black hair to her mid-back, black eyes, she looks like a 18 years old, she is 5 foot 3, she looks like a 18 years old, she was also bueatiful, she looks like a princess(which she was). Coolcat's human name is Shi Praxian. Raindance's human form is a girl that has dark blue hair to her mid-back with two strands sticking straight up, blue eyes, she is 5 foot, looks like a princess(again which she was). Her human name is Rai Praxian.

(a/n: From here on, I'm calling Coolcat and Raindance by their human name)

They came to the door of the headmaster's office and Shi opened the door. "HAHAHA! Welcome Shi and Rai Praxian to my school!" The headmaster, Shining Saotome himself said. Shi and Rai walked in his office then Shi shuts the door behind her. Shi smiled and bowed while Rai stared weirdly at him. "Thank you, headmaster. We would like to have our classes, not that we're beaning ru..."

"Of course! Shi! Your class is Class S with Ryuuya Hyuuga! Rai! Your class is Class A with Ringo Tsukimiya!" Shining said in a happy/existed voice as he cutted Shi off. Shi looked at Rai. "Rai, go ahead to your class, I gave you a map to follow." Shi said with her sweet/nice voice. Rai nodded her head and bowed to Shining. "Thank you!" She said as she bowed. She straighten up, ran to the door, opened it and closed it behind her. Shi followed Rai with her eyes until she heard the door closed. Turning back at Shining. "You know why I'm back, don't you, Shining?" Shi said as Shining got serous, his smile went to a frown. "Yes. Your mother send me an email. Your to find some of my students that's going to turn into demons, right?" Shining said worriedly. Shi nodded her. "Yes. And you're going to have to drop the 'no-romance' rule, because they wouldn't help to fall in love. Alphas, the male, have to find their betas, mates from other Alphas called Rogue Alphas." Shi explained as Shining thought about dropping his rule. "I'll think about, Shi...now go to class!" Shining said to Shi. Shi nodded her head and headed to the door. She opened it and turned to Shining. "Have a nice day, headmaster." She said then went out the door and closed it.

**RYUUYA HYUUGA'S CLASS; CLASS S**

"Hello, I'm Shi Praxian, a new student. Please take care of me." Shi said while smiling. All of the students stared at her. The guys, in love with her beauty, the girls, jealous at her beauty. In the back, Ren Jinguji looked at Shi with love in his eyes, and hears a song in his head.

**RINGO TSUKIMIYA'S CLASS; CLASS A**

"Hi, I'm Rai Praxian! Please take care of me!" Rai said happily and smiling. All of the students stared at her too. The guys stared with love at her beauty, the girls, jealous at her beauty. Masato Hijirikawa, who sat in the back, fall in love with her. He can hear his song, like Ren did.


	2. New (weird) Students

Ryuuya Hyuuga stared at his new student. 'Is this girl the new student that Shining told me about?' He thought to himself until he snapped out of it. "Shi, you can sit in the empty seat in the back, beside Ren Jinguji." he said to Shi. She turned to Ryuuya and smiled. "Yes Sensei." Shi said turned to walk to the back. Ren couldn't help to stare at her more. Her long black hair swaying as she walks, her skirt rustling as she walks, too. He could almost see her underwear. When she sat down, her hair dropped in front of her face, so Ren couldn't see the side of her face. Shi's hand went to her face and pushed her hair behind her ear.

Now, Ren has a good view of her face. Her eyes are a darkness black and her pupils are gray, a dark gray. Her lips were designed for Ren and they were good enough to kiss. Shi's arms moves, her head in her hand, leaning on her arm. She also knocked her pencil in the floor. Her eyes widen when she done that. Turned to the floor, she went to get it when Ren got it. She looked up to his face. "Here you go, my Lady. The way you have your shirt..." He whispered to her and put her pencil in her hand. "Jinguji! Pay attention! Don't flirt with her!" Ryuuya shouted at Ren, who straighten up. He also saw Shi flinched when he yelled. "I was only giving her pencil back to her. She knocked it in the floor, Hyuuga-Sensei." Ren said in a carefree voice. Shi straighten her back, too. "Yes, Sensei. I did dropped it and he picked it up for me." Shi said in a sweet, but little scared voice. Ryuuya nodded and went back to teaching. Ren didn't pay attention. He was to busy staring at Shi.

The bell dinged, saying that class was over. Shi got her books and headed for the door when Ren stood in front her. "Hello, my Lady." Ren said in his flirting voice. Shi just looked at him before smiling. "Hi, Ren-san. Thank you for getting my pencil and if I want to show off my chest, then I wouldn't have wore a shirt." Shi said in a sweet, but scary voice. Ren's blue eyes widen at her. 'Did she just got more hotter? She's prettier...no more beautiful then all the girls here!' Ren told himself. Shi smiled and walked off. Ren turned to her back side and watched she walks away. Tokiya Ichinose over heard the conversion between the new girl and Ren. 'She's...not a normal girl. Somethings up with her.' Tokiya said to himself as he got up from his seat and walks past Ren.

**IN RINGO TSUKIMIYA CLASSROOM**

Ringo Tsukimiya stared at the new girl on his class. "Ok! Rai-chan, you can sit in the back by Masato Hijirikawa!" Ringo said in his cheerful voice. Rai's eyes looked for a empty seat. She found one next to a boy with short blue hair. "Ok, Sensei." She said in her sweet voice. Masato's eyes followed her as she got closer to him. 'She's pretty, like Haruka.' Masato's eyes widen, 'No, I shouldn't think like that. I'm not aloud to fall in love.' Masato thought to himself. Rai sat down in the desk beside Masato. When her eyes meets his, she began to hear a piano playing inside her head. She quickly looked away, Masato still looking at her confused. Rai started to listen to Ringo teaching. When the dinged, Rai got up, but just to hugged. "Oh, so cute!" A voice came behind her. The voice belonged to a boy. Rai turned her head to see a boy with blonde hair that is kind of curly, green eyes, wearing glasses, and Rai's head was to his chest. "Natsuki, don't hug her so suddenly like that." Another voice said. "Sorry Otoya, but she's so cute!" The boy with glasses said again in cheerful voice. Rai moved her eyes around, seeing a boy with red hair, red eyes, and has a concerned face, Masato looking at her from his seat, and a girl with short reddish-orange hair that has yellow eyes. "Are you ok?" THe girl asked concerned. Rai looked at the girl and smiled. "Yea, I'm alright. My little brother hugs me all the time like this." She replied with a smile. The boy with red hair smiled at her. "I'm Otoya Ittoki." The boy, Otoya, said smiling. The girl smiled and bowed. "I'm Haruka Nanami. Nice to meet you." The girl, Haruka said as she bowed then standing straight. The boy behind Rai stopped hugging her and went to her side. "I'm Natsuki Shinomiya." He said with his eyes closed and smiling. Rai smilied, then turned her head to the boy with blue hair. "I'm guessing that you're Masato." She said to him. The boy's cheeks went red and eyes widen. "Yes. I'm Masato Hijirikawa." He said as his cheeks went redder and closed his eyes. Rai smiled again. 'He reminds me of Mother when he's with Father.' She told herself. Then Otoya spook up. "Hey, why don't we to the cafeteria and talk there?" Otoya asked everyone in the group. Rai shook her head 'yes' and grabbed Otoya's hand and Natsuki's hand. "Yes! Let's go. I want to meet someone their." She said in a 'let's hurry' voice. Otoya, Natsuki, and Haruka smiled while Masato stared at Rai emotionless. Then they all started their way to the cafeteria.

**IN THE CAFETERIA**

Shi leaned against the wall, waiting on her sister. She started to sense the demon power in the school and she'll have to tell Shining. Then she senses someone coming toward her. She turned her head to see Ren coming to her. She sighed. "Hello again, My Lady." Ren said in his flirting voice. Shi smiled and crossed her arms. "Hi, Ren-san. What can I do for you?" Shi said in an annoyed voice but hid it. Ren's smile went wider and leaned forward, pinning Shi against the wall, with his arm over her head. "Yes, you can. You can be my girl, My Lady." He said with his face inches away from Shi's. She was about to answer when someone spook up. "Jinguji, stop that. You know idols can't fall in love." Shi saw a boy with short blue hair. Ren looked over to the boy and gave him a death glare. "What I do, is not your business, Hijirikawa." Ren said to the boy with hatred in his voice. Ren got off the and went back the way he came. Shi stared at the boy. "Thank you, but I could handle myself." She said with a sweet voice. The boy at her and opened is mouth. "Nee-chan!" Another voice, turned out to be Rai running from the the table where she was with Otoya, Haruka, Natsuki, and a new girl, Tomochika Shibuya. Rai ran into her. Shi fell to the ground with Rai hugging her. Masato, the boy, went to their side along with Otoya, Natsuki, Haruka, and Tomochika. "Rai, are you alright?" Masato said in a worried voice. Rai looked at him, then to everyone else, and looked to Shi, who has her arms around Rai's body and eyes are closed. Rai looked back at Masato. "Yes, I'm fine, but..." Rai said then turned to Shi. "Nee-chan, are you ok?" She continued. Shi opened her black eyes and looked at Rai, who was looking worried at her. "Yes, I'm fine, just hit my head on the floor." Shi said putting her hand to her head and sitting up. Rai smiled and turned to her friends. "Nee-chan, I made new friends." Rai said when she looked at everyone. "This is Otoya, Haruka, Natsuki, "Rai pointed to them then turned, "Masato, and Tomo-chan." She said as she pointed to Masato and Tomochika. Shi smiled at them and bowed her head. "Hello, I'm Shi, big sister, well one of them." Shi said smiling. Otoya made a face. "How many sisters do you both have?" He asked with a confused look as did the others. Rai looked to her and Shi closed her eyes, thinking. Shi opened her eyes. "I have two older sisters, and five younger sisters. Rai has seven older sisters and no younger sisters." She told them and their eyes widen. Rai got up off of Shi and Shi stood up. Shi looked at Rai. "Why don't we go to the table where you guys were." Shi suggested and they went to the table.

Ren, at another table saw everything. 'So she'll hang out with Hijirikawa, and the Lamb, but not me?" Ren said to himself. Ren glared at Masato, then notices something. Ren sees love for Shi's sister, Rai, not for Shi herself. Ren's glare turned into a smile. 'Find a way to get her to love you.' A voice with a growl said in his head. Ren blinked, wondering who said that. That wasn't his voice. He looked to the girl on his right, hugging his arm, then to Shi, who was smiling, laughing at Natsuki teasing Syo Kurusu, who came to the table few minutes ago. Ren decided, he'll find a way to get Shi to love him, like the voice said.

Shi had to leave, saying she had to see the head master. Otoya smiled and nodded his head, understanding. They said to Shi to 'see her tomorrow', 'bye', and 'see you later'. With that, she left, leaving her sister in their hands.

Tokiya, who also over heard, when he saw Shi leaving, he left as well. He followed her to the head master's office. Staring at the door for a few minutes, but then left. He had lessons to get to. 'Tokiya, come to the forest to work on your lessons today.' A old gruff voice said in his head. Checking his phone, his eyes widen. It's 6:00! Tokiya started to run for the front doors. 'I have to hurry, or sensei will have my head.' When he exits through the door, a black shadow in gulfs him, disappearing in front of the school.

In the Head master's office, Shi told him her report. "There is indeed demon power in your school, I'm sorry to say. Five students are going to turn into demons, but..." She paused, worrying Shining. "One student is already a demon." She continued after pausing. Shining closed his eyes, thinking. "Thank you for reporting to me." Shining said to Shi, who is standing quiet. "I'll drop the "no-romance" rule. I'll inform the the teachers. You may go, Shi." Shi bowed and left, leaving Shining, thinking about those students names that Shi told him that are going to turn in demons.


	3. Loves in Air

Chapter 3 Love in the Air

 

Key

 

"talk"  
'mind'  
 **flashback**  
 _"English"_  
 _:phone:_  
 **Dream**  


 

  
Shi walked to her room in the girls dorm. She shared a room with Rai. She came to the door and opened the door. The lights were off, which means Rai finished her homework and went to sleep. Shi stared at her sister, Rai's back was facing her and her face to the wall. Shi went to her desk and started her homework. Her homework was math and her brain could work it real fast. Shi's brain is a computer processor from the super computer, Teletraan I.

 

In a hour, Shi was done with her work and got her phone. She started to dial a number. The phone started to ring. She brought her phone to her ear. _:Hello? Coolcat? Vhat's vrong?:_ A person on the phone said. Shi smiled. It was her father. With his German accent and deep voice. "Hello, Father. Don't get mad." Shi said to her father. _:Vhy? Vhat happened!? Did any boys flirted vith you!?:_ He said madly. Shi could only smile and laugh. Her father, Dagger, will be worried one minute then mad the next. Dagger has a Bipolar complex where his emotions change suddenly. "Some has Father, but that's not why I called you." Shi said to Dagger. Dagger kept quite for a moment. _:Then vhy did you call?:_ He said calmly. Shi closed her eyes. "Raindown found her first mate, and I found my third." She said as she opens her eyes. Shi also took her phone away from her ear. _:VHAT! VHO ARE THEY?!:_ Dagger yelled into the phone. Shi closed her eyes when he yelled. 'Father...' Shi sighed to her herself. Shi brought the phone back to her ear. "Father, be nice. Are you not happy for Raindown. She has her first mate. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to her, okay?" She said calmly into the phone. Dagger kept quite again. _:Fine. You take care of it, but please be careful.:_ Dagger said calmly, then hanged up. Shi put her phone down and looked at Rai again. 'How do I do it?'

 

IN REN AND MASATO'S ROOM

 

Ren tossed and turned in his sleep. His face and shirt was covered in sweat. Ren's breathing heavily. His hands clutched his shirt in pain.

 

**In Ren's dream, it was pitch black. He was standing alone, looking around, but couldn't see anything. Then heard a voice. 'Ren, you need her. She's more beautiful then all the girls at the school.' The voice said with growl. Ren looked to his right and saw a man with short orange hair, orange fox ears and nine fox tails. The man's eyes were a reddish-orange. Ren stared at the man as he walks to him. 'Who are you?' Ren asked as the man walks around him, circling him like a lion hunting. The man smiled and handled out his hand, showing a golden sphere. 'My name is not important. Take this sphere.' The man said, looking Ren in the eyes. Ren looked at the sphere first then lifted his arm for it. The sphere glowed brightly, blinding Ren. The sphere suddenly went to Ren. Ren started to feel pain and screamed. His body burned with pain as the sphere started to get went in Ren's back burned with pain. Ren closed his eyes.**

 

Ren shot up, eyes widen, panting. Ren brought his hands to his sweat covered face. 'What happened to me?' Ren told himself. Ren knows something's wrong. His back, eyes, ears, and hands hurt. He can also feel blood in his ears. Ren looked over at his roommate. Masato was sleeping soundly, but something was wrong. Ren could see a bird in it's nest, covered by the leaves, and 50 feet away from Ren, out the window. He could smell Shi on his hand, from picking up her pencil. Shi's scent was roses and copper. Ren looked at his hands, wondering what's happening to him. He laid back down, but couldn't sleep. Ren stared at the ceiling, thinking.

 

The next morning, Masato woke up to see Ren gone. 'Where did Jinguji go?' He asked himself, then putted it in the back of his mind. When class started in Ryuuya's class, Ren was still nowhere to be seen. "Well, looks like Jinguji is going to miss an important announcement." Ryuuya said to his students, earning him confused looks. "Well, the headmaster dropped the 'no-romance' rule, so you can date someone," The students started to smile. "but you have to be serous for your work and to be a idol. Now let's start class." Ryuuya said to the students and got his book to teach. Shi looked over to Syo, who sat beside her. Syo looked back at her. "Where's Jinguji at?" Syo whispered to Shi, who shrugged her shoulder and with that, they payed attention to Ryuuya teaching. In Ringo's class, he said the same announcement. Rai was very happy, maybe she can ask Masato to go on a date with her, but she's too shy.

 

After classes, and everyone went to lunch. Tomochika, Haruka, Syo, and Natsuki sat on the left side of the table while Shi, Rai, Masato, and Otoya sat on the right side of the table. "Masa, do you know where Ren-san is. He wasn't in class." Shi asked Masato, who was surprised at the nickname. Masato shook his head. "No. He was gone when I woke up and found blood on the pillow." He said with no emotion, but everyone looked shocked when he said 'blood'. Shi got up from her seat and gave Rai a note. "I'll go look for Ren-san, and Rai..."She said worried then leaned down to Rai's ear."Give this note to Masa, ok?" Shi whispered in Rai's ear. With that, Shi ran out of the cafeteria. Rai did what she was told and gave Masato the note. He took the note and opened it. Masato read the note and eyes widen.

 

_Masato, I like you. would you go on a date with me?_

 

_-Rai_

 

Masato read the note over and over and over. Everyone at the table started to wonder what the note is. Rai looked at the note, reading it, then blushed. Masato blushed too. Suddenly, Rai took Masato by his head and took him out the hall. Otoya looked at the doorway, where Rai took Masato. "Where are they going?" He asked. Tomochika shrugged her shoulders, Haruka look concerned, Natsuki did too, Syo shook his head.

 

In the hall, Rai was leaning against the wall, panting. Masato stared at her. "Why did you give me this note? You knew me for one day." Masato said to Rai. Rai looks at Masato and looked down to the ground. "Where I'm from, we believe in 'love at first-sight.' But our god chooses our husbands or wives and that's 'love at first-sight.' Nee-chan wrote that note because she knows I like you and also likes this Ren." Rai says with her eyes closed, not wanting to see Masato's face. Masato stared at Rai, his heart's is leaping with joy. He takes Rai's hand and takes her to the room with the piano in it.

 

When they got there, Masato went to the piano and started to play the song that he sang for Haruka . Rai went to the wall and leaned on it. 'What is he doing?' She asked herself as Masato put his fingers near the keys of the piano.

 

  
_"Wipe your tears." It will start moving someday_   
_Your future will gleam, just like when snow melts_   
_Your dream is always knocking on your mind. Feel it_   


 

  
_Even if you tremble in the cold darkness in some street corner_   
_Don't be afraid, your pure heart_   
_Like flowers, always keeping their heads up_   


 

  
_I want you never to forget_   
_That your smile is the sun_   
_Please let me be by your side_   
_So that our feelings will fill up_   
_And make our love keep on overflowing_   
_Let's "believe" together..._   


 

  
_"Why is it so?" Whenever I catch a sight of you_   
_The shimmering air from my past gently disappears into the sky_   
_Warm as a glow, knocking on your mind_   


 

  
_The whole world is changing_   
_To the point I see colors of spring in a winter scenery_   
_For the first time, my song was carried away by the wind_   


 

  
_Is it because the finite words aren't enough_   
_That people try to touch each other?_   
_As if overflowing from the dam of my heart_   
_Wringing my chest_   
_See for yourself, my heartbeats_   
_"Thump, thump" Ah... It sings..._   


 

  
_I want you never to forget_   
_That your smile is the sun_   
_Please let me be by your side_   
_So that our feelings will fill up_   
_And make our love keep on overflowing_   
_Let's "believe" together..._   


 

After Masato sang and played the piano, he stood up and went to Rai. He leaned down and kissed Rai on the lips. Her eyes widen, then she closed them and relaxed into the kiss. The song in her mind is indeed Masato's.

 

Shi ran outside, looking for Ren. For 30 minutes, she found him leaning against a tree, whistling a tune. "Ren-san!" Shi yelled at him. Ren winced and covered his ears. Shi stared at Ren as he slowly uncovers his ears. She ran to Ren, surprising him. "What are you doing here, My Lady?" Ren said with his flirty voice as Shi sat on her legs, beside Ren. Shi looked worried at Ren. She can see the blood in his ears and it hurts her to see him like this. "I'm here to find you. You weren't in class and from what I heard from Masa, you're bleeding from your ears." Shi said looking at him still. She went closer to Ren, surprising him at first. She brought her hands to Ren's head and tiled it to the side. Blood flowed out his ear. Ren brought his hand to his ear. He felt the warm blood on his hand. Shi took his blood stained hand and pulled him to get up. Ren and Shi stood up and they locked eyes. Ren stared in Shi's eyes. Shi's eyes were dull grey, but the grey eyes made her more beautiful. Ren couldn't help it, but leaned down, kissing Shi on her lips. Her eyes widen, but then closed. Her arms wrapped around Ren's neck. Ren wrapped his arms around her waist, getting blood on her shirt. 'Oh, her lips were made for me.' Ren told himself. Ren brought his blood stained hand to Shi's face.

 

Shi pulled out of kiss with Ren's hand on her cheek. "Ren-san-" Shi said, Ren's blood stained finger cutting her off by putting it on her lips, covering them in blood. "Shh. I'll take full blame." Ren said with lust. Shi could see Ren's blue eyes turn orange. She knows she can't fight Ren, so Shi let him take her to deepest part of the forest and pines her to the side of a tree. 'Why can't I stop doing what he's doing for!? Oh right, he's my mate.' Shi said to herself as Ren draws on her face with his blood stained hand. Ren can't help to draw his blood on Shi. "You're more beautiful with blood on you, My Lady Shi." Ren said in a demonic voice. 'Yes, you have her in your grasp. Tonight make her yours and I'll give you another power.' The voice in Ren's head said as Ren unbuttons his shirt.

 

Shi watched as Ren took off his shirt and letted it fall to the ground. Ren leaned in to kiss Shi again, who can see Ren's eyes turned into demon eyes.

 

A hours later, Ren stared at the night sky and then to Shi asleep next to him. She looks peaceful when she sleeps. Ren gets his shirt and covers Shi up with it. Shi is shivering, that's why Ren did that, but she still was shivering. So Ren scooted her next to him. He could feel Shi stop shivering and smiled. 'I guess I'll stop flirting with the other girls, so she won't be mad with me.' Ren told himself as he thinks back to what they agreed on.

 

**"Ren-san before we go any farther, you need to promise me something." Shi said before Ren could kiss her again. Ren locked eyes with hers. "Ren, you are going to stop flirting with girls, because where I'm from, we aren't allowed to flirt with anyone who isn't the one you love or you'll get hurt by those you're flirting with and the one who loves you." Shi said a sad voice. Ren could see tears forming in Shi's eyes. Ren wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumps. "I promise that I won't flirt with anyone." Ren said as he kisses Shi's eyelids. Shi smiles and took Ren's face her hands. "Keep up to that promise, Ren-san." She said than kisses Ren on the lips. Ren was first surprised then gave in to the kiss. Ren brought his to Shi's shirt and started to unbutton it.**

 

Ren stared at Shi. 'Oh, I really love her, but...' Ren said as he falls to sleep.

 

**In Ren's dream, he was in darkness again, but the man with orange hair, fox ears and tails were there. 'Well done, foxlet. You have your first mate. Now I'll give you power.' The man said as he lilted his hand, revealing a blue sphere this time. Ren remember what happened last time, but when he opened his mouth, the blue sphere glowed brightly and flew inside of Ren's mouth. Ren brought his hands to his throat, coughing. The man came closer to Ren. 'Foxlet, the power I give you is my own. I'm preparing you to be a king. Your mate is a princess.' The man sweetly said to Ren as he coughs harder, like he's choking. Ren couldn't help but to claw at his throat, this pain is different than the last time. He could feel pain on the sides of his head, and in his lower back. The man leaned to Ren, who's on the ground, and hugs him. 'I'm very sorry that you're going though this pain, foxlet.**

 

Shi woke up from her nap, she felt warmth, but also pain from beside her. Shi lifted herself up, supporting her weight with her arm and she sees Ren, clawing at his neck. her eyes widen in shock and got her clothes on quickly. Shi went to Ren's side and saw something really bad. Ren must clawed at his neck for along time, because where Ren was clawing, there are holes in his throat and blood was coming out of his mouth and the holes in his throat. Shi made bandages with her powers, her vampire powers. She wrapped the bandages around his neck. "Ren-san, it's okay. Claim down. Shhh." Shi said calmly and sweetly. Ren slowly claimed down. Shi smiled.

 

When Shi was done, the blood stopped, Ren is sleeping soundly, and Shi teleported herself and Ren to his room that he shared with Masato. Shi looked at Masato but then saw someone else. Rai, in Masato's arms. Shi smiled. Rai hates to be along at night, so that's why she's with Masato. Shi got her phone from her sock and took a picture of her sister and Masato. After taking the picture, she looked back at Ren. Shi didn't notice that Ren had his pants on. Shi smiled sadly at the sleeping Ren. She leaned down, kissed Ren on the lips. Shi left to go to the headmaster's office. When she was about to shut the door, she told them good night.

 

Tokiya, that day, was busy. He had homework, and his, lessons. When Tokiya went to the forest after school, his appearance changed. He had six inch curved horns, wings with a 12 foot wing span, his eyes turned a dark purple and cat eyed, a five foot devil tail, his canis grew a half- inch into a point, like fangs. He was a demon called a Devil. Tokiya's horns, wings, tail, and hair turned purple. His nails turned to claws. "Tokiya, you're late." A gruff voice said as Tokiya stopped in front of a white Devil. Tokiya bowed his head, wings dropped down, tail flicked behind him. "I'm sorry, Sensei. My roommate keep asking me where I was going." Tokiya told the other older devil. The old devil came to Tokiya and opened his clawed hand. A picture of Otoya appeared in a white sphere. "Is this boy your roommate, Tokiya? He looks like a Beta." The old devil said. The old devil is named Dante. Dante is the chief of a Devil Clan. Tokiya was first surprised what Dante did, but got over it. "Yes that's my roommate, and what you mean he's a Beta?" Tokiya asked. He knows what a Beta is, but don't know why Otoya is a Beta. "For Demons, it's getting close to mating season. Look at the picture. Devils know who their mates are just looking at one." Dante told Tokiya as he looks at the picture of his red-headed roommate. 'Wait, Sensei's right and... his song is in my head, too. So that means...' Tokiya's eyes widen when he realized it, what happened earlier. "Tokiya, you can go back, but tomorrow work extra hard." Dante said as he walks deeper in the forest. Tokiya bowed and then ran back to the school.

 

**"Tokiya, please don't go!" Otoya said crying (whining) while hugging Tokiya's waist. Tokiya rolled his eyes and the hug on his waist got tighter. "Tokiya, please. I feel hot and I'm scared to be alone. Tokiya!" Otoya said loundly as Tokiya got out of his arms and went out the door.**

 

'Damn! If Otoya was in heat, then he would be like that; feel hot and scared. Dammit!' Tokiya shouted at himself as he runs to his and Otoya's room. Tokiya was cold and rude to others, but when ever he heard Otoya's song, that song was the song in his head; the song to find your mate.

 

When he came to the door, he hid his horns, wings, and tail. Tokiya opened the door, seeing Otoya, still in his uniform, on the bed, face flushed red. Otoya raised his head off the bed, red eyes glowing red. Tokiya came to the bed and sat down beside Otoya smiled and crawled in Tokiya's lap. "Sorry I left earlier, but I had something to do." Tokiya said as Otoya laid his back on his chest. "It's okay, Tokiya. I love you, Tokiya." Otoya said quietly. Tokiya wrapped his arms around Otoya's waist, and brought his mouth to Otoya's neck. "You sure want to go there?" Tokiya said lowly, and his horns, wings, and tail came out of hiding, then bit Otoya's neck. Otoya moaned at the the bite as Tokiya slipped his hands in his shirt. Otoya felt his mind go foggy as he felt something grand into his backside. Tokiya groaned, Otoya felt good in his lap. Otoya got shocked at Tokiya's shadow, but soon fades as he felt something thin and flexible around his neck, Tokiya's tail. 'Going to be a lone night.' Tokiya said as he slide his hand into Otoya's pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. For Dagger, he has a German accent, I do know that they say 'w' as 'v', I think :/
> 
> Shiax: She got that from Germany in Hetalia -_-;


	4. Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is just copy and paste, so there's mistakes.

Otoya woke with his head on the pillow, his face in Tokiya's chest. Otoya can hear Tokiya's heart beat, it was very slow. "Tokiya? Are you alright?" Otoya said to Tokiya, trying to wake him. Tokiya's eyes moved under his eyelids, then opened. Tokiya stared in Otoya's red eyes, fulled with worry. "I'm fine, Otoya." Tokiya said as he sat up, horns, wings, and tail still in the open. Otoya looked at Tokiya. After last night, he can't belive that Tokiya is a type of monster. Otoya was on his elbows, when he felt something wrapping around his leg. "Don't get up, Otoya. You'll be sore." Tokiya told the red head. Otoya looked under the cover to find Tokiya's tail wrapped around his leg. Otoya wretched for the tail around his leg and touched it. Tokiya's tail flenched abit and unwrapped. Tokiya, watching from the corner of his eye, can see Otoya confused. Sddenly, Tokiya's tail wrapped around Otoya's wrist. Otoya pulled his wrist away in shock, Tokiya watched. "Otoya, are you scared of me? Since I am a demon." Tokiya asked the scared teen. Otoya forgot about Tokiya's tail and stared at Tokiya. Tokiya wants to make sure that Otoya wants him. "Tokiya, why do you think I try to talk to you? I really like you, Tokiya." Otoya told Tokiya, blushing. Tokiya's tail pulled Otoya forward into Tokiya's waiting arms. Otoya can feel Tokiya's arms wrapped around his waist. "Huh! Tokiya! What are you doing!?" Otoya yelled in shock and blushing as Tokiya pulled him into his lap. "I'm going to take you somewhere that no one knows about." Tokiya said in Otoya's ear, making him blush harder. Tokiya brought his hand to Otoya's chin, making Otoya turn to his face. "But first, I have to put you asleep. Next time you wake up, you'll be dressed and to my secret." Tokiya's eyes glowed purple. The last thing Otoya saw was a black ora coming from Tokiya.

IN THE FOREST, TEN MILES AWAY FROM THE SCHOOL; DEVIL CLAN'S CAMP

Otoya opened his eyes. The clein was like a tent. Otoya sat up and looked around. He  _was_  in a tent. The red head got to his feet then noticed that he was indeed sore, but only his butt, so is his tail bone, head, and back was sore. "Oh, you're up! The shaman said you would be asleep longer." Otoya looked at a woman with light blue devil horns, light blue wings and light blue tail with red clothes. Otoya stared at her. The woman looked at Otoya with a smile and her light blue eyes. "My name is Victoria. The Chief told me to take care of you until you wake up. The Young Chief will be here soon." Victoria said as she bowed and left. Victoria had a blue top with a blue skirt to her knees, blue hair to her shoulders, her ears are pointed. Otoya went to the red clothes that Victoria sat next to the bed. It was red shorts. Otoya noticed that he had a red shirt with no sleeves on. The red head putted the shorts on when he heard someone near his tent. He looked up to see Tokiya in purple shorts to his knees, no shirt, horns, wings and tail were out. "Otoya, how are you feeling? You slept for an hour, and it's still night time when I mated with you." Tokiya said blushing a bit, handing out his hand to Otoya. The red headed boy took his hand. Tokiya pulled the boy near him and walked out of the tent. There were people like Tokiya and Victoria: they had horns, wings, and tails. Everyone started to look at them and muttering something. Otoya couldn't help but to alittle worried. Tokiya noticed this and stopped where he was and pulled Otoya close to his body. "Everyone, this is my Chiefress, Otoya. Please be kind to him." Tokiya said to the people, who looked happy. The people bowed to them, making Otoya shocked and Tokiya smile. Tokiya then looked to his right to a devil with black horns, wings, and tail. One of his horns were broke. Otoya looked to where Tokiya was looking, but Tokiya pulled his face away. Tokiya started to walk again, pulling Otoya with him. They walked for maybe aleast ten more minutes when they came to another tent with to men guarding went to them. "Has anyone came near him?" Tokiya said to the guards. The guard on the right shook his head. "No, Young Chief. No one came near the tent." The guard said in a strong, noble voice. This guard had grey horns, wings, and tail. The guard on the left had similar horns, wings, and tail. Tokiya nodded and pulled Otoya in the tent behind him.

In the tent, had games like checkers, on the ground, and there was someone in the back of the tent. Tokiya and Otoya came near the someone, where Otoya saw who it was. The person had Tokiya's hair color, same face. He looked just like Tokiya. Otoya was confused. How can there be two Tokiyas? Twins, maybe? Tokiya and Otoya came to this person's bed. He looked sick, very sick. Tokiya let go of Otoya's hand as they both neiled down on the ground. Tokiya had to help Otoya down because of his bottom sore as well as his back and tail bone. When Otoya was on the ground, Tokiya shook the man's arm. The man was facing them. He moaned then opened his eyes. The same color as Tokiya's. "How are you feeling, Hayato?" Tokiya said to the man, sweetly. Otoya's eyes widen. 'Hayato!? Isn't that Tokiya's brother!? Why is he here? Why does he look sick?" Otoya said to himself as he stared at Hayato. Hayato smiled to them, revealing sharp canis. "I'm fine, Toki-nii." Hayato said to Tokiya, then looked at Otoya. "Is he your Chiefress, Toki-nii?" Hayato asked Tokiya, who nodded his head and smiling. "Yes. This is Otoya Ikkoki. Otoya, this is my little twin brother, Hayato Ichinose." Tokiya told Hayato then to Otoya. Hayato stared at Otoya, who was staring at Hayato. "Toki-nii, can I talk to him for a moment?" Hayato said to Tokiya, who nodded his head and walked out the tent. It's now only Otoya and Hayato in the tent. "Otoya, please take care of Toki-nii. The reason that we are like this, is for me. When we were seven, I wanted to be an idol, but I was to sick. So when Dante, the Chief of this Devil Clan, asked Toki-nii if he wanted to become a devil, he said yes because he wanted to and to help me get better. Dante said that the shaman could heal me, make me better." Hayato said to Otoya in a sad voice, tears threating to fall. Otoya leaned to Hayato and hugged him, suprising him. "I promise I'll stay by his side and take care of Tokiya." Otoya promised to Hayato, who started to cry and hugged Otoya back. Outside of the tent, Tokiya listened to their conversion. Tokiya can't help, but to feel sad for his brother. Only to be strong for him. Tokiya went back in the tent to find Otoya and Hayato asleep. Tokiya stared at them with a blink face. Tokiya went by the bed, unhooked their arms, sitting Otoya on the ground and putting Hayato back in the bed. Taking Otoya in his arms, he left the tent and teleported back to the dorm before class starts.

BACK AT SHINING SAOTOME ACDAEMY; IN TOKIYA AND OTOYA'S DORM

Tokiya laid Otoya on his bed. Tokiya watched him for a moment then covered Otoya and went to his bed. Tokiya hid his horns, wings, and tail then went to sleep. In Shining's office, Shi was giving him a report. "Ren Jinguji is starting to turn into a type of demon called a fox demon, or kitsune. Someone who gets turned into a kitsune, the transformation becomes painful, but not every often, only Chiefs do. So which means Ren is a Chief or the leader of a Kitsune Clan. Otoya Ikkoki is becoming a Devil, demon that is just that, a devil. Otoya is a Chiefress, the mate of a Chief or the next Chief. Tokiya Ichinose has already become a demon, a Devil. He is the next Chief of a Devil Clan and also Otoya's mate." Shi said to Shining, who was listening and writing it down. He looked up from the paper and put his hands together. "What about the other the three?" Shining asked Shi, worried about the safety and health of his students. Shi looked at the former idol. "One student will become a Werewolf about the end of the week with Ren, one student will be spilt and become two different demons; a Bakeneko, and a Lion Demon, and the other one becomes a Bakeneko and becomes the mate to the other Bakeneko and to the Lion Demon." Shi said as calmly as she can. Shining stayed quite then said, "Shi, make sure that they are fine." Shi bowed then went out the door to Ren and Masato's dorm to sleep for five hours. When Shi got to the dorm, she heard a sound of purring and laughing. Shi opened the door to find Rai and Masato awake and smiling. Rai was to Masato's chest purring and Masato smiling. Shi couldn't help but to smile at them. They look good together. Shi sneaked to Ren's bed and laided beside him, without Rai and Masato seeing her. Shi snugged to Ren's side and closed her eyes, falling asleep to Ren's breathing.

In next morning, Ren woke up to see Shi, Rai and Masato looking down on him. "What are you staring at?" Ren asked them, tilting his head to the side. Shi and Rai smiled while Masato looked emotionless like always. "Nothing. We were going to wake you up, Ren-san." Shi said sweetly and smiling. After 20 minutes, they gotten ready for class. Ren walked with Shi under his arm, and with a herd of girls, talking all at once, asking Ren why was Shi around his arm. Masato had Rai hugging his arm, like a little kid. They walked together until Ren and Shi went to class and Masato and Rai did they same. Class was boring like always, but the teachers told them about their work. A composer and a singer were going to do a song. Shi got paired with a rich girl, Yuki Ishida. After class was lunch. Natsuki, Haruka, Otoya (who's walking fine), Syo, Masato, Tomochika, Rai was at their normal table. Ren was at his and a herd of girls still with him. Shi was with her partner in her room. "You write the song while I'll write the lyrics and sing it. So simple." Shi said with an annoyed voice and her back turned to Yuki. Yuki had dark brown hair to her shoulders, and brown eyes. Her eyes came to a music folder that said 'Mother's Songs'. Yuki looked if Shi was gone. Shi was gone, so Yuki went to the folder and looked in it. It was filled with sheet music with no lyrics on it. Yuki smiled to herself. She put the sheet in her binder, left the folder on the floor, and went out of the door. In the cafeteria, Shi sat with her sister. She was complaining that Yuki acts like she didn't want to write or do anything. Shi then felt something wrong. "Shi, what's wrong? You stop talking." Haruka said to the quite girl. Rai was worried, Shi only does that when she feels trouble. Shi shock her head. "I'm fine, Haruka." Shi said sweetly. Yuki then came over to Shi and handed her the music sheet. "Here." Yuki said to Shi with a smile and in a spoiled girl voice. Shi took the sheet and when she did, Yuki walked off. Shi looked at the back then she had a anger on her face. "She stole Mother's song! Stealing bitch!" Shi yelled in anger causing everyone at the table to jump in shock, and caused Ren to look over to her. "Why you say that for, Shi?" Tomochika said still in shock from her out burst. Shi showed them the back just when Ren came up behind her. "Look! It has my and Rai's mother's name on it." Shi said still in anger. Everyone looked at the name on the paper, 'Optimus'. Harkua opened her mouth then Shi shood up. "Shi, where are you going?" Haruka said as Shi walked off with Ren behind her, her skirt rustling as she walks away. They left without answering Haruka's question. Tokiya watched from the other side of the table, at another table.

Shi and Ren went to Ryuuya, who was about to leave the classroom. "Jinguji, Praxian, what you need?" He asked his two students. Shi showed him the music sheet. "Yuki stole this out off my private folder that my mother sends me music that 'she' writes. Look that's my mother's name." Shi said to her sensei, who look a bit mad. "Well Praxian, she will not get a grade, but you need to do a song." Ryuuya said to Shi as he hands her music sheet back. Shi smiled. "End of this week I'll perform it, Sensei." Shi said as Ryuuya nodded. Ryuuya gave her at the end of this week for her song. At the end of the week, Shi was in the recording studio with Ren, and Ryuuya. Everyone else was looking at the a monitor. A soft piano starts to play. Chimes played with the piano, almost drowning them out. The piano continues to play. Then Shi opened her mouth and closed her eyes, getting ready to sing.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen_  
_A kingdom of isolation,_  
_And it looks like I'm the queen._

Ren stares at Shi in shock, so did everyone else who could hear her song.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_  
_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_Well, now they know!_

The Piano slowed, almost to a stop. Then picked up again.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care_  
_What they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

The piano stopped then started again. Then a violin started, then stopped.

_It's funny how some distance_  
_Makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me_  
_Can't get to me at all!_

When the piano picked up faster, Shi sang more freely. Ren and everyone felt like they were in a snow storm, snow flying around them. Ren can't help to stare at her.

_It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand_  
_And here I'll stay_  
_Let the storm rage on!_

Shi broke the song where it goes. With her eyes closed, she can feel the song, the rhythm, and her voice. Ren can feel like he heard this song before, when he first mat Shi. Ren blinked, his eyes can see music notes, and a black ora flowing around her, coming to him, flying around him now.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
_I'm never going back,_  
_The past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand_  
_In the light of day_  
_Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

The piano stopped for it is the end of Shi's song. Ryuuya stared at her in shock, everyone else did too, Ren could still see the music notes, and the black ora around Shi and himself. Everyone stared in shock at Shi's song. Haruka, Otoya, Rai, Syo, Natsuki, Tomochika had their eyes widen and mouths open. Masato had his eyes widen. Ryuuya stood up from the chair hs was in. "Thank you, Praxian. That was..." Ryuuya closed his eyes then opened them, "...a powerful song." He finished as Shi smiled at him and Ren. Shi came out of the studio to find out her grade. Her grade was for full credits. When Shi got her grade, she and Ren left. In the hall, no was there. Ren looked at the girl beside him. "My Lady, what was that?" He ask her, curiously. Shi stopped and turned to him. "What you mean? I just sang." Shi said secretly know what he means. "I saw music notes, and a black ora around you and flying around me." Ren said with his eyes closed and head tilted a bit to the side. Shi looked at him and brought her hand to his face, making him face her. "Ren, where I'm from, there was a legend about a demon that was a fox, or kitsune. He was called The King of Music. He could make music do anything he wants to, even into weapons but he didn't want to. He would go to a rock, and make music. One day, a Demon Hunter came to where the king was and sealed him. Angered, his guards found the hunter and forced him to say how to reverse the seal, but the hunter said that after a day, who ever was sealed would die. When they got the answer, it was to late and the king died." Shi said in a sad and sorrow voice. Ren can see the sadness in her eyes. Ren brought his hands to Shi's face, making her eyes meet his blue ones. "It also said that when the time comes, The King of Music will choose the next king, and I think it will be you, My King." Shi said sweetly, bring her hands to Ren's on her face. Ren arched an eyebrow. "Why you say I'm the next king, Shi?" He said to the girl in front of him. Shi smiled at him. "Because you saw music when I sing, the king did that to." Shi replied softly to Ren. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Shi kissed back. 'Foxlet, she's right. You are going to be my heir. It pains me to see you in pain. Tonight, the pain will stop.' A voice said in Ren's mind. Ren pulled out of the kiss, put his arm around her shoulders, and continues to walk down the hall.

IN SHI AND RAI'S ROOM

Shi sat at her desk, going homework, Rai was on her bed looking at Shi. "Nee-Chan, are we going to Masa and Ren's dorm?" Rai asked her big sister. Shi sat her pencil down on the desk and turned to Rai. "We are. Ren and Masa are going to be turned tonight. You can sleep, I'll wake you up if Ren or Masa's not in pain. Ok?" Shi replied to the girl on the bed. Rai nodded and laid down on the bed, falling asleep as soon she closed her eyes. Shi smiled at her then looked out the window. 'Primus, make Ren, Masato, and the others have a painless transformation.' Shi prayed in her mind, then she smelt blood. Shi stood from her chair. The blood smelt...likes Ren's. Shi's eyes widen and ran out the door, leaving the door creaked.

IN REN AND MASATO'S ROOM

Ren and Masato tossed and turned in their beds. Ren was moaning, clawing at his chest. Masato was gripping the cover on his bed.

**In Ren's dream, Ren was again in darkness. He looked around for the man in his head, but instead found a orange sphere coming to him. Ren stepped back as the sphere got closer to him. The man appeared in front of him. 'Ren, this is all the power and you'll turn into a kitsune and the next King of Music.' The man said to Ren in front of him. The man disappeared then the sphere went into Ren's chest. Ren yelled in pain as he clawed at it.**

Shi slammed the door open, seeing the distress in the room. Shi went to Ren and grasped at the sight before her. Ren was still clawing his chest, so much that his nails went into his skin, pulling back the muscle and skin, revealing his chest bone and some of his ribs, blood on his hands, shirt, and on the cover. Shi got over her shock and went to Ren's side. Shi used her vampire powers again made bandages, medicine, and made Ren's blood stop coming out of the wound on his chest. Other vampires or worst, Demon Hunters will come here if she can't get the wound to stop bleeding. Ren kept clawing his chest, until Shi put him to sleep. Ren stopped clawing his chest, arms went slack. Shi got the medicine and cleaned the wound. When she was done with that, she putted the bandage on his chest. Shi looked over to Masato seeing if he was okay. Masato already turned into a demon; A Werewolf. Masato had blue werewolf ears that were five inches, claws, and a three foot blue tail. Shi went over to Masato. When she was at his side, Masato opened his blue eyes, that are now demon eyes, which means that they were cat-eyed. "What are you doing here, Shi?" Masato asked her as he raised up. Masato then noticed that he had a tail, and that Shi had blood on her hands and clothes. "Masa, before you say anything, Ren was clawing his chest, causing it to bleed and you, Ren and other students are going to turn into demons." Shi said to the blue hair boy in front of her. Masato opened his mouth. "Nee-Chan, is Masa ok?" A voice came from the door. It was Rai, panting from running from her room to Masato's room. Rai went to Masato and hugged him. Masato was first shocked then hugged Rai back. Shi went back to Ren to see him sleeping soundly, and with nine orange tails about three feet long, claws, and orange fox ears that were five inches. Shi went to Ren's side. He looks peaceful when he sleeps. Ren moaned, getting Shi's attention, then opening his eyes. Ren's eyes were orange, cat-like-eyes, and the white part of his right eye was red. "Shi? What..." Ren tried to sit up, but let out a groan. Shi gently pushed Ren down back on the bed. "You got turned into a kitsune, like I said, Ren-san." Shi said to Ren. Shi got a pair of glasses that had a thin silver frame and sat them down where Ren could find them, on the desk. "Ren-san, get some sleep we'll talk more in the morning." Shi told the kitsune on the bed. Ren closed his eyes, falling asleep. Shi looked to Masato and Rai, they were already asleep. Shi went to the door, closing it. Turning off the light, Shi went to Ren's bed, carefully laying beside him. Ren felt her body heat and pulled her closer to his body. Shi snugged close to Ren's body and falling asleep.


	5. Explantions and the cats turn

Ren opened his new demon eyes. His eyes got used to the red sun coming through the window. His eye sight is better then yesterday. The world is clearer than it ever was. Ren looked around the room he shared with Masato. His orange eyes landed on Masato. He had blue ears and tail with Rai sleeping in his arms. Ren sat up to see himself. He has nine orange tails. He brought his right hand to his head and felt ears. "Mmm..." Ren heard a moan beside him. Looked over, he saw Shi waking up. Her grey eyes opened and she smiled at him. "My Lady, why are you here?" Ren asked Shi as she sat up and stratched. Shi looked at Ren and got a mirror. Ren's eyes widen as he looks like. A red right eye that is orange and the left eye is orange, orange fox ears. "My Lady, what happened to me and Hijirikawa?" Ren asked the girl beside him. "You and Masa got turned into demons. You, Ren-san, got turned into a Kitsune to the Forest Kitsunes. You are also the Chief of them Ren-san." Shi looks to Masato and Rai, who are waking up. "Masa..." getting his attendtion, "...you got turned into a Werewolf to the Artic Werewolves. You are also a Chief of them, too." Masato blinked, getting used to the sun. "Kitsunes? Werewolves? Aren't they not real?" Ren said to Shi, who got up and get ready for class. "Yes, but where me and Rai are from, no." Shi said to the kitsune. Rai hugged Masato's waist. "Yea, you and Masa are proof of it. Our god wanted you and others to turn into demons." Rai said with a sweet voice. "How do we hide these?" Masato pulled his ear and pointed to his tail. Shi looked to Masato then to Ren. "Well, Ren-san to hide your eyes, use the glasses on the table. Masa, Ren-san, to hide your ears and tails, close your eyes and imgagen yourselves with no ears and tails. Ren your eyes will stay the same, that's why you have glasses. Masa your eyes will change back to normal." Shi told them. Ren and Masato closed their eyes and pictured themselves with no ears and tails. Their ears and tails disappeared, they opened their eyes. 'Shi was right, but how does she know so much?' Masato asked himself, Shi looked to him. "I know a lot, because Me and Rai are demons too. Vampires that look like dragons." Shi said as her canins grew longer and her grey eyes changed to cat eyes. Ren knew Shi was telling the truth, but why did they not tell him and Masato. Shi grabbed Ren's shirt and helpped him put it on. "Ren-san, would you or Masa believe me or Rai if we told you?" Shi asked looking at Ren as she buttons Ren's shirt. Ren probly wouldn't believe Shi but he does now. Ren looks at his chest before Shi buttoned his shirt to the last button. "Ren, last night, the transformation for you was painful. You clawed at your chest so much that you pulled the muscle and skin back, revealing your chest bone and some of your ribs. I stopped the bleeding last night, but I know that you feel weak right?" Shi informed Ren. Ren did feel weak last night but today he feels a little stronger. Shi got the glasses on the desk and put them on Ren. His eyes from orange back to blue like they were before.

After 30 minutes, they were ready class. Ren walked a little slow because of his chest. Shi also told him he clawed his neck too, but it didn't as bad as his chest. Masato looked at Ren. You couldn't see the bandages on his chest unless you focus on it. "Ren-san, what happened?" "Why is Shi with you all the time?" Girls yelled at him, causing him to put one hand to his ear, only getting the girls more loud. Shi had enough of them and turned to them. "Me and Ren-san are dating and what happens to him, doesn't consern you." Shi said with a little annoyed in her voice. The girls looked shock at what they just heard, Rai laughing at them, and Masato smiling a little. Ren is also shocked at Shi. Rai went over to Ren's ear. "Nee-chan hates when girls look at her lover. It gets her mad, but I know you wouldn't hurt her feelings. All you have to be worried about is our parents and Father is the one you and Masa have to get him to like you." With that, Rai went back to Masato's side and whispered something in his ear. "We'll go ahead to class." Masato said emotionless as he and Rai started to walked down the hall. Ren and Shi stared at them until Shi looked at Ren. "Let's go to class Ren." Shi said with her sweet voice, making Ren smile. He put his arm around her shoulders and walked down the hall. "Did Rai say something to you, Ren?" Shi asked Ren, turning his eyes to Shi. "Just that me and Hijirikawa have to get your father to like us." Ren replied to the girl's question. Shi smiled and hugged Ren. "Don't worry about Father. He'll like you." Shi told him. They stayed quite until they got to class.

Syo couldn't keep his eyes on Ryuuya. He felt dizzey and tired. He had a dream that he cat ears and a cat tail. Shi and Ren noticed at Syo wasn't so well. Then Syo fell to the floor. Ryuuya stopped teaching when he saw Syo fell to the floor and Shi went to his side. Shi felt his face, he was burning up. "Sensei, me and Ren will take Syo to the nurse's office." Shi told him when Ren bent down and put one of Syo's arms around his neck while Shi put his other arm around her neck. Ryuuya nodded his head and they went on their way. In the hall, Ren looked to Shi. "We're not taking him to the nurse are we?" Ren asked her. Shi nodded her head. "We're taking him to his room, because his turning into a demon, called a Cat Demon, A Bakeneko, and I can help him there." She told him, Ren nodded his head. He figured that they weren't.

SYO AND NATSUKI'S ROOM

They came to the door and Shi opened it with her vampire powers. When the door was opened, they came inside and laid Syo on his bed. Syo is sweating and panting. Ren closed the door and stayed by it. Shi used her powers to cooled the room down for Syo. He stopped panting but he was still sweating, so Shi used her powers and to help Syo turn into a demon. After ten minutes, Syo was a bakeneko with five inch blonde and pink ears and with his earrings in them, and with a three foot fluffy tail. Syo also had claws that were still painted black. Shi was on her knees, tired of using her powers a lot and Ren came to her side. Ren pushed Shi's hand on his chest carely not to hurt his chest. Shi's eyes were dull, like they had no life in them. Ren strocked her head, feeling her soft hair. Shi's eyes then closed and fell asleep. Ren stared at the girl on his chest and letted her sleep.

WITH NATSUKI, IN RINGO'S CLASS

Natsuki blinked his eyes. He felt tired and sick all of studden. He just want to lay his head down. Ringo looked to his class then sees Natsuki. "Shinomiya-san, are you feeling alright?" Ringo asked Natsuki. Natsuki looked at Ringo and opened his mouth. "If your not feeling alright, go to the nurse's office." Ringo said again, before Natsuki could replied to him. Natsuki stood up and walked to the door. He said nothing as he walks to it and went out the door. Haruka looked worrily at Natsuki. She knew that Natsuki had a spilt personality, named Satsuki, which made her worry even more. Rai stared at Natsuki, she knew that he's turning into a demon but something else was wrong. Otoya felt a strange power coming from Natsuki. The left side of him was weaker then the right side. Masato could smell something. Arching an eyebrow, he snifed and the smell is coming from Natsuki. He smelt like a cat.

Outside the class room, walked by the wall, so if he fells. Natsuki made it to the restroom, before he got sick. Covering his mouth, Natsuki went in the restroom and went to a toilet. He nealed over and puked. Natsuki looked in the toilet and saw blood. His legs were so weak, he couldn't stand. He laid his back on the stall and his closed his eyes. 'Sleep Natsuki. The pain will go away when you wake.' A voice said in Natsuki's mind. It sound like him but different. Listening to the voice, Natsuki closed his eyes and fell asleep. When he fell asleep, a bright light came from him. The light demed, and a person appeared in front Natsuki. The person nealed down and picked Natsuki up in his arms. Natsuki felt he was in the air and opened his eyes. Natsuki was looking at another boy that looks like him. Natsuki then closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

IN THE CAFETERIA

Haruka, Tomochika, Rai, Masato, and Otoya sat at their lunch table. Rai looked around. "Where's Nee-chan, Ren, Syo-chan?" Rai asked and everyone at the table shook theirs heads. Otoya looked to the side and saw Tokiya. Eyes widen, Otoya stood up and ran to Tokiya. Tokiya looked at his mate as he runs over. "Tokiya, where's Shi, Ren, and Syo?" Otoya asked the purple-headed boy as he stops in front of Tokiya. "Kurusu pasted out in class, Praxian and Jinguji took him to the nurse's office." Tokiya said with no emotion, but with a little kindness in it. Otoya smiled at Tokiya and waved, saying thanks. Tokiya watched as Otoya went back to the other table. Tokiya walked to the door. and left. He still need to learn his powers. Rai nodded her head when Otoya told them what was wrong with Syo, Shi and Ren, but she can't help but something else is wrong.

WITH NATSUKI

Natsuki opened his eyes to find he was in a forest. He looked around from the person who looked like him, then he saw something blonde move beside him. Natsuki looked down and saw that he had a cat's tail. His hands went for his head and felt that he also had cat ears. Natsuki's new ears heard someone coming closer to him. Natsuki looked to the bushes and the boy who looked like him came out of the bushes. "Your awake Natsuki. That's good." The boy said to Natsuki. The boy also had ears and a tail, but his ears were shorter then his and pointed. His eyes were green, but cat-eyed. His voice was like Natsuki but a bit more serous. Natsuki stared at the boy as he walks to him and sat down. "Who are you? Why do you look like me?" Natsuki asked the boy in front of him. The boy smiled sadly. "I'm Satsuki Shinomiya, and I was born from your despare and sadness..." the boy's smile turned to an frown. "when she betrade you." Anger filled his voice. Natsuki knows what he means by 'she'. His teacher when he was a kid, he wrote her a song named 'Satsuki', but she stole it and made herself famous. Satsuki stared at Natsuki for sometime, until he spook up. "You need to figure out who to get rid of these." Satsuki said as he pulls on Natsuki's ears. Natsuki flenched as Satsuki pulled his ears. "Saa-chan!~" Natsuki whinned as Satsuki pulls his ears. Satsuki's eyes widen and he stopped pulling Natasuki's ears, causing Natsuki to look up at him. "Why did you call me that, Natsuki?" Satsuki asked the nice boy in front of him. Natsuki looked at him with his green demon eyes. "Because don't you protect me? So you're like a brother!~" Natsuki said smiling at Satsuki, who is still shocked at what Natsuki called him. Satsuki pulled Natsuki in a hug, surpising Natsuki. Natsuki hugged Satsuki back but then fell back to sleep. Satsuki laid Natsuki on the ground and stayed beside him as he sleeps.

IN SYO AND NATSUKI'S ROOM

Syo opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his room that he shared with Natsuki. Syo sat up and looked beside him. Ren was on the floor with Shi's head on his chest. "Jinguji, what are you and Praxian doing here?" Syo asked Ren who looked at him. "Shi and I brought you here to help with a problem." Ren said with his carefree voice. Syo tilted his head then felt something furry by his leg. He looked to his side to find a fluffly pink tail. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Syo yelled, making Shi jump from the yell. Shi looked to Syo, who was now finguring out that he had ears now. "Syo, it's ok. Natsuki didn't dress you up. Rember, you past out in class and Ren and I took you here. You turned into a Bakeneko." Shi said to Syo, calming down from what Shi's saying. Syo looked to Ren. "She's telling the truth, chibi. You got turned into a demon." Ren told him. Syo gripped his head. "Why did I?" Syo asked them as calmly as he can. Shi looked at Syo. "You turned into a bakeneko is the same reason as the others were, my home's god wanted you to." Shi said sweetly as she can. Syo stared at her with 'are you kidding' face. Shi then stood up. "And the way to hide your ears and tail is to imagen yourself with no tail and ears." Shi told him and Syo closed his eyes. Ren watched as a pink ora flowed around Syo, hiding his ears and tail. Syo opened his eyes, eyes are blue and pink in them. Ren was in awe, eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. Shi smiled and hugged Ren's waist. Syo stood up, his legs felt weak but he can still stand. The blonde looked around, looking for something or someone. "Where's Natsuki?" He asked the couple. Shi looked out the window and pointed. Ren and Syo looked out the window. "He's outside, in the forest, but I can sence that there are two of him." Shi told the blonde. Syo's eyes widen and ran out the door, leaving Shi and Ren in the room. The fox looked down at Shi. "Should we follow him?" Ren asked the black headed girl. Shi looked back at him and walked to the window. "We are, Ren-san, but..." Shi opens the window and turns to Ren "we're going to watch from afar, where they can't see us. Come on. W're going to junp out the window. Don't worry, you won't die." Shi said as steps out the window and jumps. Ren goes to the window to see Shi landing fine on the ground. Shi looks up and waves at him, saying to jump down. Ren carefully steps out the window. 'Jump foxlit. Your demon part will not let you die, like your mate said.' The man said in Ren's head. Beleving the man, Ren jumped. The kitsune within Ren showed him who to land on the ground. Ren grapped the edge of the roof and fall to the ground safely. Shi smiled at Ren as he jumps and land on the ground. When Ren is on the ground, they followed Syo in the forest.

Syo ran threw the trees, looking for his roommate. Syo then came upon two Natsukis, one with glasses, laying on the ground, and one beside the one on the ground and have doesn't have glasses. Syo's eyes widen at the Natsuki with no glasses. 'Satsuki...' Satsuki stared at Syo and stood up. Syo walked backwards as Satsuki walks to him. Syo's back went into the trunk of the tree, Satsuki in front of him. "What you want, midget?" Satsuki said with his anger/mad voice. Syo stared at Satsuki with fear in his eyes. Syo opened his mouth but couldn't say anything then Satsuki kissed him. Syo tried to pull away but Satsuki would let him. Satsuki pulled away from the boy, face blushing red as a cherry. "Why does Natsuki care for you, midget?" Satsuki asked the boy in front of him. Syo couldn't talk to Satsuki doesn't let him, kissing him. When Satsuki asks a questions, Syo opens his mouth and Satsuki kisses him. Satsuki's mouth went to Syo's neck, biting, kissing and licking. "Hmm..." Syo moaned, biting his lip to hold it back. Satsuki bit Syo hard enough to break the skin. Satsuki begans to lap up the blood on the blonde's neck. Syo's eyes looked over to Natsuki. he open opened his eyes. They looked like Satsuki's, demon like eyes. "Saa-chan? Syo-chan?" Natsuki asked them. Satsuki looks behind him. Natsuki can see the blood on Satsuki's mouth and on Syo's neck. Natsuki stood up, only then Syo notices that both Satsuki and Natsuki had ears and a tail. Satsuki having short, pointed ears and a three foot long blonde tail, while Natsuki haves cat ears and a three foot long tail, both not having a fluffly tail like him. Satsuki stood striaght, not taking his gase from Natsuki. "Natsuki, do you smell something sweet?" Satsuki asked his nicer counterpart. Natsuki closed his eyes and sniffed for the smell, Syo did the same. Syo couldn't smell anything sweet. Syo and Natsuki opened their eyes at the sametime. "I do, Saa-chan. It's coming from Syo-chan." Natsuki said with a sweet but confused voice. Satsuki looked to the side then back to Syo. "I think we should have some fun," turns to Natsuki, "don't you, Natsuki?" Satsuki said to his counterpart. Natsuki is confused at first, then eyes widen. The tall blonde walked to Satsuki and Syo. "Syo-chan, how you feel about me?" Natsuki nealed down to the boy. Syo blushed, redder then it was. "W-what are y-you talking a-about, Nats-Natsuki?" Syo shuttered to the blonde nealing in front of him. Satsuki rolled his eyes. "Do you love us or not, midget?" Satsuki said harshly. Syo looked down to the ground, nodded his head, shyly. Natsuki smiled then hugged the small blonde. "We love you too, Syo-chan." Natsuki said as he brought Syo's head up, then kissing in. When Natsuki pulled back, Satsuki kissed him hard. Syo moaned as Satsuki kissed him. He soon felt Satsuki's hand under his shirt. Natsuki watches as Syo gets played with.

Shi Ren cought up with Syo, pined to the tree by Satsuki. They just watched. Ren looks to Shi, sitting on the ground watching. "Shi, why are there two Shinomiyas?" Ren asked as he neals to the ground next to Shi. "Natsuki has an another personality. When he turned into a bakeneko, his other personality became his own person and body, then became a Lion Demon." Shi told him. Ren nodded his head, then looked back at chibi, and the two Natsukis. One of them looked over to them. Ren got nevous, Shi used her powers to write- 'Ask Syo if he loves you and Natsuki. If he does, make love to him.' The Natsuki said something to the other. They talked for a few minutes when Syo nodded his head. The Natsuki nealing down kissed Syo, pulled back, then the Natsuki standing kissed Syo hard. Shi stood up and looked at the sky. Ren stood up and looked at Shi. She had a displeased face. Ren looked up to see what she sees, but can't see anything. Shi then smiles. "Ren sleep with me in my room. Rai and Masa are a bit busie." She laughs as she walks away. Ren smiles and follows her. He knows what she means.

WITH MASATO AND RAI, IN REN AND MASATO'S ROOM

Rai was on the futon, pinned by Masato. After classes were over, they went to Masato's room. They did their homework. Masato started to smell something sweet. He followed the smell and its coming from Rai. Masato looks over to Rai. Her face was red, panting and hugging herself. Masato went to her, seeing if she was okay. Then Rai kisses him. Masato kissed back. He pulled back, to see the blue haired girl. Rai told him that it was mating season for demons. The Betas, submisofes ones, go in heat and their mate, Alphas, will mate with them. No one can stop going in heat. Masato understands what Rai said. He knows that she's only 12, very young, and he can't let her suffer. He went to his futon and set it up for her and himself. Masato looked to Rai. She crawled over to him and went in his lap. They kissed again.

Shi and Ren came to her and Rai's room. Shi opened the door. Their room looks like any other room. Shi and Ren went to the bed and laid down. Ren near the wall, while Shi on the edge. Ren took his glasses and layed them on the head board. With Shi asleep on his chest, he soon follows her. He soon dreams of he and Shi years later with two children.


	6. Chapter 6 The Date and the Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little of crossover with another anime/manga, it goes with the story.

Ren moaned, waking up from his dream. Opening his orange eyes, he looked for what was making the sound.  _Ring Ring._  Ren looks at the desk by the bed. Shi's phone was ringing. Ren leaned up to the desk and got her phone. Her phone was a black smartphone. "Hello?" Ren answered her phone. The phone ID is 'Father'. Shi hugged Ren's arm, still asleep.  _:Hello? Is Shi there? It's her Father.:_  A deep voice on the phone. "She's sleep. I'll wake her." Ren said to the to person on the phone. Ren looked to the girl on his arm. Giving his arm a little shack, Shi opened her sleepy eyes. "What is it, Ren?" Shi sat up, stretching her arms over her head. Ren gave her phone, putting it on the speaker, both her and Ren can hear. "What you need, Father?" Shi asked her Father with a tired voice.  _:I'm having a party. I vant you, Rai and your mates to come. The party is at 8:00 PM, but be here at 7:30 PM, tomorrov.:_  The man said on the other end of the phone. Shi looked tired at Ren, then at the phone. "Fine, Father. We'll be there, but..."  _:Great! You get some dress clothes at my store. Bye-Bye!: Beep Beep_ The man hanged up. Shi gave Ren her phone to put it back on the desk. Shi laid on Ren's lap, looking up at him. "Ren, would you like to go to my Father's party with me? Rai will go, I'm sure that Masa will go if Rai begs him to." Shi asks the fox in front of her. 'Go to a party with Shi, the beautiful girl and my mate?' Ren thought to himself. Smiling, Ren pulled Shi to his chest and laid back on the bed. "I'll go. Looks like me and Hijirikawa will together a lot." Ren said as he hugs Shi to his chest carefully. Shi snuggled her face into his chest careful. Ren looked down at girl on his chest, sleep. 'Looks like she's still tired.' Ren smiled to himself then followed Shi asleep.

NEXT MORNING, 9:00 PM; SHI AND RAI'S ROOM

Ren and Shi woke up to the sound of the door opening, and someone jumping on the bed. "Nee-chan, Father called! He's having a party for us!" A cheerily voice said. Ren looked at the door, seeing Masato at the door. Looking down to the bed, saw Rai hugging Shi and himself the best she could, smiling. Shi raised her head to her sister. "Yes Father called me last night." Shi said, still tired. Rai let them go, Shi and Ren sitting up on the bed. Rai jumped off the bed and went to Masato. "Masa, do you want to go?" Rai said cheery. Masato looked at the young girl. "I'll go with you, Rai." Masato said sweetly to Rai, suprising Ren. Shi got up from the bed and stretched. "Why don't we have a date before we go. I know a couple places before we get ready for Father's party." Shi said to them. Rai nodded her head, Ren smiled, and Masato looked emotionless. "Jinguji, let's leave them along to get ready." Masato said as he leaves the room. Ren rolled his orange eyes and got his glasses. Walking to the door as he puts them on. "Ren, tell Masa that we'll be ready in 30 minutes." Shi told him before he left the room. Ren looked back at her. Shi blushed as he looked back at her. She had only her skirt and her bra on. Getting the blanket, covering herself up. Ren chuckled as he walks out of the room. Rai came out of the bathroom, wearing her blue PJs. When Rai takes a shower, she's fast at taking it and she uses cold water sence she's an Arctic demon. "What, Nee-chan? Did you show off your big chest?" Rai laughed at her sister's embarrassment. Shi looked at her sister. "Should you be walking? You and Masa had fun last night." Shi smiled as Rai blushed red. Shi walked past her, taking her shower.

IN MASATO AND REN'S ROOM

Ren still chuckling to himself. He already took his shower and put on pair of jeans, black shirt, and black shoes. Masato came out of bathroom, wearing light tan pants, blue shirt. "Why are you laughing, Jinuji?" Masato asked as he eyes Ren going to the door. He puts his glasses on, he took them off when he got ready to take a shower. Ren looked back at Masato. "When Shi said that she and Rai will be ready, I turned to her, not wearing her shirt, and she blushed so red, an apple would be jealous." Ren smiled, Masato's eyes widen. "Jinguji, she's a woman. You should not have" "I didn't know that she didn't have her shirt off." Ren said, cutting Masato off. They walked to Shi and Rai's room when they heard talking. "Tokiya, where are we going? Are we going to the clan's camp?" A voice said another the corner. Ren and Masato sneaked a look. It was Tokiya and Otoya. Tokiya was in his demon form, with Otoya with little red horns on his head. "Otoya, I'm going to go my lessons with Sensei, you are going to be with Hayato. You're turning into a Devil and Hayato knows that feeling." Tokiya touched Otoya's head. "See? You had horns yesterday, but they were to small to see. Next, yesterday, your wings are growing as well as your tail." Tokiya continued, ruffling the red heads hair. Ren and Masato can see the care and love in Tokiya's eyes. Then a purple ora swirled around them, disappearing. Ren and Masato stared where Tokiya and Otoya were standing. They continued walking to their mates room. Shi and Rai were waiting on them outside of their room. Shi was wearing a black and red shirt, loose black jeans, black two inch high heels, and her hair was down and part of it was in her face covering her eye. Rai was wearing a light blue shirt, light blue jeans, a blue half inch high heels, and her was down. Ren stared at Shi as Masato stared at Rai. The girls walked to them, Shi pulling Ren to the door while Rai is doing the same. Shi already told Shining that the are going to her Father's party. He said that it's alright. They walked out of the gates of the school and walked to the city.

ON THE STREET

Ren walked with Shi, his arm around her shoulders. Masato walked with Rai, Rai hugging his arm. Out of the corner of Ren's eye, he can see Masato uncomfortable. He doesn't like Rai hugging his arm. Ren smiled as did Shi. "Where are we going, Shi?" Ren said to the black headed girl. Shi looked up at him. "Going to get something to eat. But we can do anything after that, then have to find dress clothes for Father's party." Shi said tired. They stopped at a restaurant. Ren and Masato went to a table by the window and to the register while Shi and Rai got the food. Masato looked around. The restaurant was like a traditional inn. Some people were having a Western-style breakfast, some were having a traditional Japanese breakfast. Rai come to them. "What would you like to eat, Masa? Ren?" Rai asked the boys. Masato looked at the young girl. "Traditional breakfast." Masato told his date. Ren looked at Rai, but Shi wasn't at the corner. "Rice with nori." Rai started to walk back "Rai, where's Shi at I don't see her." Ren continued before Rai walked to far. Rai turned to him and smiled. "Nee-chan is cooking your food. This is Father's restaurant." Rai turned back and walked to the kitchen. Ren widen his eyes along with Masato. Ren looked at the blue haired boy. "Hijirikawa, looks like we found rich girls, hmm?" Ren said smiling, Masato nodded his head. A man with black neck length hair, red eyes came over to them with a tray. The man sat down a cup of tea for Masato and a cup of coffee. The man bowed to them. "I'll be back with Shi, Rai and your food, My Kings." The straighten and left. Ren and Masato looked at each other. "Kings?" Masato asked, Ren thought for moment. "Shi is a princess, which makes Rai a princess too. But their Father owns a restaurant, which means that their Father is a businessman." Ren told Masato, shocked at what he said. Masato opened his mouth. "Here you go. Ren," Shi came with trays of food, with Rai and the man. Shi sat down rice with nori- "rice with nori. Masa," Rai and the man sat down grilled fish, bowl of rice, miso soup, and Japanese pickles- "traditional Japanese breakfast. For me," Shi sat down bowl of rice, miso soup and a cup of red tea- "bowl of rice, miso soup, and 'red tea'." Shi finished and gave the tray to the man, who took it. Rai sat a bowl of grilled fish, miso soup, and cup of blue tea. "For me, grilled fish, miso soup, and 'blue tea'." Rai said as she sat down next to Masato. Shi sat sat down next to Ren. Brought their hands together- "Itadakimasu." They said before they started eating. Ren was doing in a few minutes along with Shi and Rai, Masato still eating. The man came over to them again and bowed. "Miss Shi and Miss Rai, are you two going to Dagger's party?" He asked. Shi and Rai looked at each other then back to the man. "Yes, we're going." Shi hugged Ren's arm as did Rai, hugging his arm, so tightly that's making in blush. "With our mates, Star." Rai continued to Shi's reply. Ren stared at the man, Star, then to Masato and smiled. Masato's face is red and uncomfortable. Star looks to Ren and Masato and smiles. "Welcome to the royal family." Star bow to them, Masato shocked and looked at Ren, who smiled. Star stood up and left the couple alone. "Jinguji, what does he mean that by 'royal'?" Masato asks Ren, who looked at him.

By time Masato asked Ren, Masato and Rai were done eating. They went out of the restaurant. "Shi and Rai are princesses, and their Father is a businessman." Ren told Masato as they walked down the street again. Shi checked her phone, it was 11:00. It took 30 minutes to get ready, 30 minutes to walk to the restaurant, and took an hour to eat. Shi put her phone away and looked to Ren. "Is there anything you want to Ren?" Shi asked the fox. Ren thought a moment and looked back at Shi. "May we go to a instrument shop? I need new reeds of my saxophone." Ren asked Shi, who smiled. "Sure. Father owns an shop. Why don't we go there? It's only a couple blocks from here." Shi told Ren. He smiled and hugged Shi closer to him. Masato and Rai were behind them. "Rai, why didn't you tell me that you're a princess?" Masato asked the girl hugging his arm. Rai looked at him. "I thought you would think I'm a spoiled, rich girl." Rai said Masato. He smiled at the girl. "Why would I do that if I'm a son of a rich businessman." Rai looked at him and pulled him in a kiss. Ren and Shi looked at them. "You and Masa are going to be friends again, Ren." Ren widen his eyes and looked at Shi. She smiled and walked to Masato and Rai. "Vampire, remember?" Shi said to him. Ren shood there, watching Shi laugh at Masato and Rai blushing deep red. 'What will happen if Onii-san finds out that I can't marry that girl? Probably will make me to-' "Ren? Are you okay?" Ren snapped out of his thoughts by Shi, looking worried at him. He walked to her and hugged her. "I'm more than okay, I'm great." Ren told her. Shi smiled at him. They walked to the shop and went in.

IN THE INSTRUMENT SHOP

Ren and Masato went stayed by the doors while Shi and Rai told the man at the register something. "Your thinking about your brother's marriage arrangement, aren't you, Jinguji?" Masato asked Ren, who looked at him shocked. "Yes, but how did you know?" Ren replied to the boy haired boy. Masato looked to Ren then looked at his hand. There's ice on the back of his hand. The ice on his hand showed a girl with black, shoulder length, curly hair, brown eyes. The girl was the same age as Ren. To Ren, the girl was not as pretty as Shi. "This is her?" Masato asked the fox beside him. Ren nodded his head. Shi and Rai waved to them, telling them that the can shop or look around. Ren went to the reeds with Shi and Masato went the pianos with Rai. Ren looked for the right reed size for his saxophone. Shi looked at Ren's face as he looks for reeds. She knows something is wrong and she can't help but to worry about him. Ren also didn't sing a song for class. "Ren, why didn't you sing?" She asked Ren with worry. Ren got a few reeds, and looked at Shi. "I lost the music a long time ago. Looks like The King of Music can't find his song." Ren said to Shi with his eyes closed. Shi hugged Ren, Ren hugged back. Ren knows that if he won't sing, he'll be kicked out of the school.

Over at Masato and Rai, they were looking at pianos. Masato to the one that looked like the one at his home. He played the keys and smiled. He remembers learning to play the piano with . Rai watched as Masato plays the piano. Rai got out her phone and texted someone.

 _Hey, it's Rai. There's a piano that the guy with me likes, can you keep it from being sold?_  Rai texted. A reply came back as fast she sending it.  _'k Rai. I'll keep it for your mate._  
 _-Dai_

Rai smiled and put her phone back in her pocket. Masato looked over to Rai. "Sorry. This piano looks like the one I had, before my father got rid of it." Masato said smiling. Rai walked over to Masato and hugged him. They went back to where Ren and Shi were. They were at the register, waiting on Masato and Rai. It was already 12:00, noon. They have eight hours left until the party. So Rai decided for them to eat lunch. The man at the register went in the back and came back with bowls of ramen. They eat the ramen before leaving. Masato couldn't think of what to do, so they thought go to a park and relax. When they got to the park, they came to a lake with trees around to it. Shi and Rai thought it was a pretty sight. Ren and Masato leaned next to a tree with Shi and Rai leaning next to them. Shi told Ren and Masato that they will have powers and they will appear soon. The demon part of them will tell them how to control them. After 20 minutes, they fell asleep.

Ren opened his eyes, seeing that the sun was setting. Shi, Rai and Masato woke up after him. Shi checked her phone, it was 6:30. Shi's eyes widen as she stood up. Ren stood up with her. "We need to get ready for the party. Father's dressing store is ten blocks from here." Shi said as Rai and Masato got up. The couples ran for the dressing store. They arrived at the store where a man with black and red hair that was neck length and red eyes. The man was wearing a suite. "Shi, Rai where were you? We looked everywhere for you!" The man yelled at the two lades. Ren and Masato covered their ears at the yell, which makes their ears ring. "Sorry, fell asleep. Go head to Father's party. You are my brother's bodyguard, aren't you?" Shi told the man, looking back at Ren and Masato. The man nodded his head and started to walk away. "Fine, but hurry. Dagger has something to say when the party starts." He said as he walks away from the couples.

Shi took Ren's hand as Rai took Masato's hand. The girls pulled their dates in the store. The was about two stores, dressing rooms to the right at the back of the store. The register was by the door of the store. A yellow staircase leading to the second floor. The first and the second floor were the same, the right side was suites, dress pants, jackets, shoes, and ties. The left side was dresses, and shoes. Shi and Rai let go of their dates hands. "Look for something to wear. If you want a color that's not here, ask the lady at the register. She'll change the color of anything for you. Me and Rai will be other at the dresses." Shi informed them. The guys nodded their heads. Shi smiled at them and she and Rai walked to the dresses. Ren and Masato looked at each other. "Well, should we go, Hijirikawa?" Ren asked the boy haired boy as he started to the suites. Masato followed Ren. Masato looked at the suites, choosing a suite with black dress pants, black jacket, white shirt, black shoes. Looking at the ties, choosing a blue one. With Ren, he didn't wear suites. So he just choose black dress pants, black shoes, white shirt. Ren went to the ties with Masato. Ren looked at the ties, but couldn't find one. Then Ren remembers what Shi said. Going to the register, a lady with black shoulder length hair, and red eyes. The lady looked about in her late teens. "May I help you?" She said with a sweet voice. Ren smiled at her. "I can't find a color tie like. Could you get me an-" "Yes, sir. I color a orange tie for you." The lady said, cutting Ren off. His eyes widen. 'How did she know I wanted a orange tie?' He watched as the lady went to the back. Masato came up to the fox. "What is it?" He asked Ren, laying his clothes on the counter. Before Ren could answer him, the lady came back with a orange tie with two symbols on it. A orange crown and a fox with a staff behind it. They sat the tie down and got Masato's. He watched as the lady put two symbols on it, Ren's. A blue crown and a blue wolf with a red moon behind it. "There's ties. Please go in the dressing rooms and get ready for the party." They lady said to them, smiling. Ren and Masato grabbed their ties and went to the dressing rooms in the back of the store.

Over at Rai and Shi, Rai was done finding a dress. She choose a light blue dress with white snowflakes, knee length, short sleeves, and had a blue belt. Shi was the one having trouble finding one. "Nee-chan, it's 7:00, and Devilress told me that Ren and Masa found clothes to wear and dressing in them now." Rai informed her sister. Shi sighed and looked at her little sister. "I know but..." Shi was saying before looking at the floor. She had stress on her shoulders; protecting Japan from attack and disasters, her Father's yakuza, her Mother's soldiers, her own soldiers and so on, but the worse stress she had was Demon or Vampire Hunters coming after Ren, Masato, and the other young demons. Rai walked to another rack of dresses. She found a black dress, knee length, long sleeves that covers your hands, and with a black belt. Rai smiled at the dress and brought it to her stressed out sister. Shi looked at Rai and smiled brightly. Taking the dress and hugging her sister, "Thanks Rai." Shi let her go and ran to the lady's dressing room. Rai smiled and went to the register. The lady smiled at her. "Rain, you need the symbol on you and Shi." The lady said to her as puts on a light blue wolf with a blue moon behind it on her dress, on her left shoulder. Ren and Masato came out the dressing room. Masato had his jacket buttoned up, tie tighten around his neck, shirt tucked in. Ren had his shirt loose, buttoned to the second button, hiding the bandages on his chest. His tie was loose. Ren looked around, looking for Shi. "Where's-" "Ren, I'm right behind you." Shi cut Ren off. He looked behind him. Ren grabbed her hands and pulled her close to his body. "Pretty. Very beautiful, My Queen." Ren whispered in Shi's ears, making her smile. Rai went to Masato and hugged his arm. "Masa, you look so handson." Rai said to him, making him blush. The lady sercetly used her power to put a symbol on her left shoulder, a black fox with a shield behind it. "We need to hurry. We're late." Shi said to Ren, Masato and Rai. They walked out were there was a black car, waiting on them. Shi went and opened the door for them. Ren, Masato, and Rai went in the car. The car drove to where the party is being held.

IN PRAX BALLROOM

Shi, Ren, Masato, and Rai arrived ten minutes before eight. A man with black suite, red neck length hair, red eyes waiting at the door. The couples stepped out of car, Ren and Masato help their dates out of the car. "Shi, you, Rai, and your mates are late! Father got everything ready." The told Shi, who rolled her eyes. "I know. I know. Can we just go in?" Shi told the man while hugging Ren's arm. Rai grabbed Masato's hand and pulled him in ballroom. Shi and Ren smiled at them as they walk in too. It's 8:00 now, and there are a lot of people. Ren with Shi walked around, while Rai and Masato followed. The talking soon went quiet when a man with black neck length hair, red eyes, wearing black dress pants, white shirt, and black shoes came on the stage. The raised his arm and bowed. "Welcome. I'm glad that you had time in your work to come to my two daughter's party. As you all know, Rai is my youngest child, and she is here with her first mate. From what I heard, he is a Arctic Werewolf and a chief at that." The people clapped. Rai hid her face in Masato's arm, who is also blushing at the man's words. "Now for my other daughter, Shi. She has a Forest Kitsune and also a chief. He and Rai's mate should be honored to have two wonderful girls to be their mates. Oh, by the way, I'm Dagger, Shi and Rai's father." Dagger said then walked down from the stage to where the couples were. He smiled as he hugs both Shi and Rai in his big arms. "Oh my sweet dears!" Dagger let the girls go and took Rai in his arms again. "Rai, Me and your mother are so happy for you! You are almost how old when I meet Optimus! He was thirteen and I was sixteen!" Dagger yelled happily as he rambles on about how he and Optimus meet. Ren looks at Shi. "Ren, our home land, our god chooses our mates for us because he wants us to be happy. Doesn't matter what your gender is." Shi told him. Ren nodded his head and smiled.

'I'm glad that he chose you to be mine.' Dagger stopped talking and looked at Ren and Masato. "I'm sure you heard me on stage but incase you haven't, I'm Dagger, Leader of the Praxian yakuza, but don't worry, in my city, no one dares to cause trouble." Dagger told them. Ren and Masato looked at each other then back to Dagger. "I'm Masato Hijirikawa." Masato bowed to Dagger. Ren bowed his head to Dagger. "I'm Ren Jinguji." He said to the bipolar man. Dagger smiled at them. "Shi, Rai looks like you found good mates." Dagger said to his daughters then looked back at the boys. "Masato Hijirikawa, Chief of the Arctic Werewolves." Dagger lifted his hand to Masato, then to Ren. "Ren Jinguji, Chief of the Forest Kitsunes and the King of Music." Ren and Masato looked at Dagger. A man with white hair, five foot eight, wearing a black suite came to them. "Dagger, it's good to see you." The man said to him. Dagger looked at the man and smiled more. "Dante, I heard that you have a heir and already has a mate." Dagger said to the man, Dante. Dante smiled and turned to the wall, pointing at...Tokiya and Otoya standing near the wall. Ren and Masato widen their eyes at them. Dante waved his hand for them to come over. Tokiya grabbed Otoya's hand and walked over to Dante. Tokiya and Otoya's eyes widen at Ren and Masato, shocked. "Dagger, this is the next cheif of my clan, Toikya Ichinose," Tokiya bowed to Dagger. "and this is his mate, Otoya Ittoki." Otoya bowed. Dagger smiled to Tokiya and Otoya. "Hello. I'm sure you know my daughters, Ren, and Masato." Dagger said with a smile. Otoya smiled back. "Yes. Rai and Masato are my class and Shi sits with our friends at lunch. Ren, I see him around." Otoya informed Dagger. Dante looked to Tokiya and whispered in his ear. Tokiya nodded his head. "Forgive me, Dagger. I leave Tokiya and Otoya with you." Dante started to walk away. As Dante walks away, a man with greased back black hair, golden eyes, and about Dagger's height walked up to them. "Dagger, may I speck with you?" The man said with a emotionless voice. Dagger smiled and looked back at Shi. "Shi, watch your friends for me, okay? I'm going to smoke with Asami." Dagger smiled then walked off with the man, Asami. Shi smiled at the little group and pointed outside.

Getting the idea, Tokiya, Ren, and Masato got their mates and went outside. There was a beautiful garden behind the ballroom. Lots of trees, pretty flowers, a pond. In the garden, there was a table near a sakura tree. The group went to the table and sat down. "Ichi, why didn't you tell us that you and Ittoki are together?" Ren asked Tokiya as he turns into his demon form. The devil looked to Ren, "I want to make sure that you were demons. Looks like you are and chiefs at that." Tokiya told him. Otoya tried to go to his demon form but couldn't. Shi saw this, "Otoya, close your eyes and think that you are a demon." Shi told the red head. Otoya did as he was told. A red ora swirled around him, red three inch curved horns, four foot long red tail, and red wings with a wingspan of eight feet. Ren and Masato marveled at Otoya, who's hugging Tokiya. Ren and Masato thought of what demons they are. They felt their ears and tails showing themselves, their eyes changing to demon eyes. Tokiya and Otoya watched as an orange and blue oras swirl around Ren and Masato. Otoya hugged Ren and Masato when they were done turning into their demon forms. "This is so great! We're all demons!" Otoya shouted happily while smiling. Ren closed his eyes at the tightness of Otoya's arms around his chest. Shi saw the discomfort Ren. "Otoya, don't hug Ren so tight." Shi said to the red head. Otoya let go of Masato and Ren, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, Shi. Jinguji-san, are you okay?" Otoya asked the went over to Ren and started to unbutton his shirt. Otoya widen his eyes at Ren's chest. "I'm better then two days ago, Ittoki." Ren told Otoya, ruffling his hair between his horns. 'I knew that he was hurt.' Tokiya said to himself.

For an hour, the couple were sitting at the table and talking. Shi and Rai suggested that them and the other demons should be in one group. Ren, Otoya, and Masato thought it was a good idea, but Tokiya thought about it. "Come on, Tokiya. I know that you think of us as friends." Otoya hugged Tokiya. Tokiya shook his head and looked at Shi. "Okay, Praxian. We'll get the other demons." Tokiya told her. Shi smiled and raised a fingre. "Okay, I already know the others are, but have to tell Haruka. Haruka, Rai, and myself will help you guys together." Shi said while smiling. At 10:00, the party is over and everyone went home. The couples were going to walk, but Dagger told them to take the car. 30 minutes later, the car to the school. Shi, Rai, and Otoya were asleep. Ren, Masato, and Tokiya carried their mates to their rooms.

Haruka stared out the window. "Hmm?" Haruka looked to her right and saw a boy around her age with tan skin, green eyes, short brown eyes. "Who are you?" Haruka asked him as the boy came closer to her. The boy took her hand and kissed it. "My princess, You'll see soon enough." The boy said smiling. Haruka started to get sleepy. She felt herself fell and hugged near the boy. The boy stared at Haruka in his arms. His eyes started to glow green when Haruka opened her eyes a little bit. Haruka saw the boy's eyes glow green. 'Beautiful green eyes.' She thought before falling asleep.


	7. King of Music

It's been three days after the party. Ren and Shi were outside after classes, sitting by the trees. Ren had his arm around Shi's shoulders, whistling. Shi looks at Ren. "Ren, why don't you sing?" Shi asked the fox beside her. Ren stopped whistling and looks at her. "Because I didn't want to come here. My brother made me, he wants me to get attention for the company." Ren said bitterly. Shi stares at Ren sadly before laying her head on his chest, closing her eyes with tears forming. Ren moved his hand into Shi's hair. His fingers caress her head. Ren closed his eyes, resting them unknowing Shi's tears. Masato and Rai were in his room, writing while Rai watched. "Masa, you know what's wrong with Nee-chan? I heard that Ren will get kicked out of school if he doesn't sing his song." Rai told Masato, who stopped writing. Masato looked at Rai. "I don't but I'll figure it out for you Rai." Masato said as he pulls her in a hug. Masato felt mad at Ren for both Shi and Rai. Shi wants hear Ren sing, she told him herself. Rai is worried about Shi because not long ago, she got hurt when she was protecting Japan. If Shi has too much stress, her hair will turn a silver and her processor brian will shut down. Masato cluched his hand to a fist.

In the morning, Ren and Shi went to class ahead of Masato and Rai. Ren saw Shi with dark circles around her eyes. Ren stopped, shocking Shi. Ren took her hand in his. "Shi, what's wrong? You've been down lately." Ren asked his mate. Shi looked at Ren and smiled. "I'm fine, not sleeping well." Shi lied to Ren, she doesn't want anyone to know what was wrong. Ren looked at her, he had a feeling that she was not fine. "Ren, I have to help Rai with her work today, so I can't be with you today." Shi told Ren, that was a half lie. Ren nodded his head and started to walk with Shi again. Ren felt Shi walking slower than normal. In Ryuuyu's class, Ren didn't help but not pay attention to Ryuuyu. He looked at Shi, he felt something wrong. 'Maybe I'll ask her tomorrow.'

After class, Ren was on the roof by himself, writing a song. Ren heard someone behind him. He look over his shoulder and saw Haruka. Ren stopped writing and turned to her. "Well, isn't the Little Lamb." Ren smiled at her. Haruka come to him and saw the paper in his hand. "Ren-sama, are you writing a song?" The girl asked the fox. She took the paper from his hand to read it. She smiled and looked at Ren. "It's a good a song, Ren-sama. I'm sure that-" "Jinguji." Haruka got cut of by a voice behind her. It was Masato. Ren took the paper back from the girl and smiled carelessly. "What do you want, Hijirikawa?" Ren asked harshly. Masato glare went darker. "Jinguji, if you aren't going take being a idol seriously, why are you here?" Masato asked her Shi's sake. Before he came here, he went to check up on Shi when he got a text from Rai.

**Masato went to Rai's room after he got her text: 'Masa, please come to my room. Nee-chan won't wake up. She fell asleep and when I try to wake her, she won't even stir.' Masato knew from what she wrote, that it was serous. Masato came to the door and went inside, closing the door behind him. He saw Shi asleep on her bed with Rai beside her, trying to wake her. Masato went over to her and shook Shi. Shi didn't move, so he tried again but harder. Her eyes opened slightly and she saw Rai and Masato. "Shi, do you want anything?" Masato asked her, She moved her eyes to Masato and closed them. "I would like to see Ren's singing power and hear his song that is in my head. The King of Music is said to be able to do anything with music. I want to see how strong it is. With his song, I want to hear the lyrics to it. I only hear the music, no lyrics." Shi said in a little whisper before falling back asleep. Masato was furious with Ren. Rai looked at Masato as he goes out the door.**

Masato stared quite at Ren. "I don't want to be here." Ren said before ripping the paper in his hand. Haruka looked in shock as the pieces flew in the wind. Masato's eyes widen and went forward. Ren went to the ground, glasses falling to the ground with a clank. Masato punched him. Haruka stared in shock. Ren brought his hand to his mouth and his other to his chest. Masato glared at the fox on the ground. "If you didn't to be here you shouldn't have come. Put the possibility in your head. When you do, don't take the easy way out. Shi and Rai are here to help us, Shi wants you to sing." Masato said coldly before turning away, going back to Rai's room. Haruka went to Ren side, but getting his glasses and putted them on as he shood up. Haruka looked at his hand on his and saw blood on his shirt. "Ren-sama, are you okay?" Haruka gasped in shock as Ren started to unbutton his shirt. Ren didn't want to show Haruka for that it looks terrible, but Shi told him to use his demon power to heal his chest if it start to bleed. Haruka watched as she saw Ren took off his shirt and turned his back to her, hiding his chest. Haruka saw the bandages around Ren's upper body loosen, so she went to his side and gasped at what she saw. "Little Lamb, I'm fine. This happen days ago." Ren said with a little gloom in his voice. Haruka saw Ren's hand start to glow orange and the blood on his chest went away. Instead of putting a new bandages on, he just put his shirt on and buttoned it up. Haruka looked at Ren. "Ren-sama, I'll go find your song." Haruka said as she hurries off. Ren stares as she runs off. 'If I didn't come here...I wouldn't have met Shi and the other demons.' Ren thought to himself. Then he realised what Masato said. Shi is upset that she can't hear him sing. Ren sighed as jumps off the roof and lands safe on the ground. Ren starts to walk to the forest and he hears talking around him.

"Is he the new Chief?"

"I think so."

"Yea, but he looks too weak."

"You heard the outcast."

"But he did kill the Chief. Why should we listen to him?"

"You want him to come get the boy?"

Ren's eye twitched at the people talking like he wasn't there. Ren lifted a hand to the people around him. "Fox Fire." Ren muttered under his voice. His hand started to catch on fire and a orange and red flame bursted into the forest, catching it on fire. The people came out of their hiding places and appeared in front of Ren. "Please call the fire back." The man with blue fox ears and tails said to Ren, nealing before him. The flames died down to smoke as Ren calm down. Ren looked at the kitsunes. The oldest had blue ears and tails. He had blue neck length hair. Ren stared at the men before turning his back to them. "I'm in a bad mood. Go away." Ren said coldly. The blue kitsune stood straight. "Please come with us to the camp." He said sadly to Ren. One of the kitsunes with yellow ears and tails stepped forward. "Kid, stop being spoiled and come with us. You are the new Chief, so take charge." The man said with a cold voice. Ren turned his head to the men again. "Fine, I want to see Shi, but you won't leave me alone. Show me." Ren said sadly, he really did want to see Shi. The men went around him and ran off. Ren follows behind them.

Ren and the men ran for 30 minutes before showing up at a camp. The people had fox ears and tails. They turned to the men and Ren, then they smiled. The men turned around and nealed down on their knee. "We are the Chief's Guards. The guards protect the Chief, the Chiefress, and his children. We will listen to the Chief." The guard with blue ears and tails said. Ren looked at the guard. "Well looks like you did what I asked." A voice came behind Ren. He looked back to see a man with red hair, ears, and tails. Red eyes that showed confusion to the new man. He looked to the guards, they were giving him death glares, expect the blue kitsune. The new kitsune bowed to Ren, his right arm crossed to his left shoulder. "Would you come to my tent, Chief?" The man asked, stilling bowing. Ren looked at him and to the guards. The were still glaring at him. Ren sighed and looked back at the man. "Show me." Ren said with a bored voice. The man smiled as he stood straight and started to walk the way he came. Ren follow the man through the tents. Some were big, some were small, some were wide, some were narrow. Ren saw a tent behind all of the other tents. As Ren stepped in the lonely tent, he was surprised at what he saw.

Jars of a red liquid filled the wall, a table or a desk under the jars, a bed behind the desk. Ren looked from the jars to the man, who got a empty jar from the desk and wrote something on it. "Please get on the bed and take your shirt off." Ren got on the bed and took his shirt off. The man came to Ren with a jar with his name on it, three bottles and a book. "Chief, please hold out your arm." The man said and Ren did so. The man got a needle from the side of the bed and stuck it in Ren's arm. Ren flinched as the needle went in his arm. The man got the bottles filled with blood as Ren stared at the jars on the wall. The man looked to Ren for a moment before pulling away with the empty jar, now filled with blood. Ren watched as the man went to the desk and got the very first jar on the wall. "May I know your name?" Ren asked as he watches the man mixing his blood and the jar from the wall. "My name is Kenichi, or known as "The Fox who killed the Chief." The man, Kenichi, said as he gets something from his right. Ren closed his eyes, thinking about Shi and what Masato said.

A whistle got Ren's attention. Ren opened one eye to see Kenichi threw a roll of bandages at him. "Wrap your chest, Chief. You don't want any bugs in there." Kenichi said as he puts the first jar back on the wall. Ren had caught the bandages and started to wrap them on his exposed chest bone. Kenichi stares at Ren, watching him wrapping his chest, then looked to the blood tests on his desk. "Chief, do you know of the King of Music and how he died?" Kenichi asked as Ren finished wrapping his chest. Ren looked at Kenichi and nodded his head. Kenichi smiled and went to the book on the desk. "It appears that you are related to him or his reincarnation. Your and his blood is the same." Kenichi says as he writes in the book. Ren stares at Kenichi for a moment, then got his shirt. Kenichi stops writing and got the jar with Ren's blood. Kenichi putted the jar on the very bottom of the wall before going to Ren. Ren looked to the floor, remembering what Shi said,

**"...I think it will be you, My King."**

Kenichi watches Ren thinking before whistling again. Ren looked at Kenichi before getting up from the bed. "You should sing, Chief. I heard from Kenta that your mate is sick. For the king, singing can heal some one that has stress." Kenichi said to Ren, his glasses sliding down. Kenichi stares at Ren's eyes, amazed how he looks like the first King. Ren pushed his glasses up, eyes turned to normal. "Why am I... Shi is stressed and she kept it from me." Ren mutters to himself.  **"Shi wants you to sing..."** Masato's words ringed in his head. Kenichi stepped back as Ren stared to glow orange. Kenichi smiled as Ren looked at him, blue eyes glowing orange. "Fine. If she wants me to sing, then I'll sing." Ren said as he walks out the tent then disappearing.

SHINING SAOTOME ACDAEMY; OUTSIDE

Haruka, Rai, Otoya, and Shi looks outside trying to find the rest of Ren's song. Haruka, Rai, and Shi skipped class class to find Ren's song. Shi, even though she looks sick, still looks for the song. Haruka feels guilty from bring Shi outside.

**Haruka ran to Shi and Rai's room. She opened the door to the door to see Masato sitting in a chair by the bed, Rai laying in the bed with Shi beside her. Masato didn't look at Haruka, but he saw her in the corner of his eye. "Hijirikawa-san?" Haruka asked as she looks at Shi. Shi had bags under her eyes and looks sick. Shi opened her eyes and Rai got up. "Rai, Masa, where's Ren?" Shi says as she raises up and looks around. Masato gets up from the chair. "He is on the roof. He doesn't want to be here." Masato said with no emotion. After a while, Haruka told Rai and Shi what happened. Even though Rai and Masato didn't want her to, Shi got up and started to go outside. Shi called Otoya to help her outside. Masato knew that Shi loved Ren with all her heart, but she'll make herself worse.**

Shi looked in the bushes when the speckers came on. "Hello. Ryuuyu-Sensei, can you hear me? I'm going to sing my song, but not for you. I'll sing gor My Lady and my sweet and beautiful Queen of Music." Ren's voice came though the speakers. Shi looked to the speaker, Haruka and Rai stopped looking. Otoya looked to the side and saw Tokiya, waving him to come.

Otoya went to Tokiya and pulled him into a kiss. Tokiya was shocked at first, then Otoya pulled away blushing. "You...uh..." Otoya shuddered as Tokiya stared at him, smiling a bit. Tokiya's right hand glowed, his demon power going to Otoya. Otoya now has fully grown horns, tail, and wings. Otoya's horns are red and three inches long, his tail is red and four feet long, his wings are red and the wingspan is eight feet wide. Tokiya, in his devil form, grabbed Otoya's now clawed hand and pulled him into a kiss.

"My Lady, sorry to put you in trouble for my selfish reasons. My Queen, I'm sorry that I didn't sing for you." Haruka smiled and looked at Shi. Shi is smiling too and looks like she's to cry. Haruka looked to the side of Shi and saw Otoya with Tokiya. Her eyes widen at the sight. Both Otoya and Tokiya had wings, tails, and horns, and they were kissing.

A saxophone began to play.

_In the classroom, lit by the dancing sunset, you are the only one I'm looking at._   
_Those eyes sparkling more than the stars, I'm knocked out by them!_

_That was the first time, ya know? If I had to name an example, it's like bitter chocolate._   
_With its sweet nectar, this love's turning into a hazard!_

_Always only taking a simple lesson time._   
_But… what was really taken was forbidden love…_

_Release my soul! Cast off your fake heart!_   
_From within my chest, breakin' out! Ooh… It's so hot!_   
_These feelings have started to run, if they were changed by passion…_   
_I say this only for you, my last phrase of love!_

Shi and Haruka goes into school and runs out the record.

_I want to decide this already with one shot, the tips of these darts!_   
_Alright, you ready? Right in the center, an inflamed punishment!_

_"This won't end with just a kiss." But better words_   
_Would be something like a rose thrown only for you._

_Overflowing kindness, you're just like an angel._   
_If… If only for me, then smile! Peace!_

_I want to hold you close! My dear, I absolutely won't let you go!_   
_In one fell swoop, everything's breakin' out! Ooh… It's hot!_   
_To the glittering sky, I'll sing because I want to convey these feelings._   
_I live only for you! My love is not a lie!_

They get to the record and go in. As Ren sings, he sees orange notes go to Shi and swirls around her.

_Release my soul! Cast off your fake heart!_   
_From within my chest, breakin' out! Ooh… It's so hot!_   
_These feelings have started to run, if they were changed by passion…_   
_I say this only for you, my last phrase of love!_

_"To the ends of the earth, believe heart!"_

Ren smiles at Shi, who smiles back him. Shi hugs him and pulls him into a kiss.

During the song, Rai went Masato's room. She opened the door to Masato with wolf ears and tail while laying on his futon. Rai went to him and hugged him. Masato smiled hugged her back. "Syo-chan and Natsuki missed what a day, Masa." Rai said sleepily. Masato brought her face to his. "Yes, Ren learned that should not be selfish." Masato said before kisses her. Rai broke the kiss and falling asleep on Masato's chest.

Haruka walked out of the record room and down the hall. She smiled to herself. 'Ren and Shi look good together.' She thought to herself. Then she saw Syo and Natsuki. They looked like they're sneaking around. Syo had pink cat ears and a pink fluffy tail, while Natsuki had blonde cat ears and a blonde tail. "Syo-chan, why are we snecking to our room?" Natsuki as Syo looked for anybody. "Because we can't let anyone see us and Satsuki." Syo replied to Natsuki. Haruka widen her eyes at what Syo said. 'Satsuki!?' As Syo and Natsuki got to their room, the door opened, surprising Syo. "What took you so long?" Satsuki said to them. Haruka followed them to their room to see Satsuki. Her eyes widen again.

'What's going on?'

_'I chose them to be demons, young one.'_


	8. Chapter 8

Haruka looked around for who said that. "Who are you? Where are you?" Haruka asked.  _'I'm Primus, God of Light and Order. Shi's right, you're sweet and innocent.'_ The brass voice of Primus said. Haruka's eyes widen. "You know Shi?" She asked.  _'Yes, she and her twin brother are the four of my handmaids.'_  Primus chuckled. Haruka started to go back to her room. "What did you mean that you turned them to demons?" Haruka asked again.  _'I've desided that these people to be turned into demons: Ren Jinguji, Syo Karusu, Natsuki and Satsuki Shinomiya, Otoya Ittoki, Masato Hijirikawa, and Cecil Aijima. The Chiefs: Ren Jinguji, Masato Hijirikawa, and Satsuki Shinomiya.'_  Primus said in a noble voice. Haruka remained quite, processing what Primus said.  _'Young one, close the young demons to be your partners.'_ Primus told her. Haruka came to her room. Tomo wasn't there, but she saw the boy again. "You again!" Haruka said, shocked. The boy smiled went to her, got her hand and kissed it. "Hello, My Princess." The boy after kissing her hand. The boy leaned in and kissed Haruka's lips.

The next morning, Haruka woke up with Kupurru on her chest. She raised up, it was still dark outside, but a little sun. Haruka got ready for class.

IN RINGO'S CLASS

"Everyone! Today will be assabley today. The Head master will chose two students to sing a duet at the end of the week to sing." Ringo said happily, Haruka looked happy, maybe she'll be picked to compose for them.

AT THE ASSABLE

Everyone was outside in the courtyard. The teachers were on the stage, and the students were sitting in chairs. Ren and shi sat together, Masato and Rai sat together, Tokiya and Otoya sat together, so did Syo and Natsuki. After five minutes, Shining finally came out of hiding, just like first day of school. "Welcome! The students who'll sing at the end of the week is..." Shining paused. Some students were on the edge of their sets. Some students, like Ren, didn't mind. Ren was playing with his glasses, eyes closed, twirling them by the arm of his glasses before putting them on. His right arm over Shi's shoulders. Shi's head on his shoulder. She's still recovering from being stressed out. Masato wanted to sing with Rai. He looked over to Rai, who's smiling and hugging his right arm. "Ren Jinguji, Shi Praxian, Masato Hijirikawa, and Rai Praxian!" Shining said cheerful. All the students were shocked that the Headmaster chose the flirt boy, emotionless boy, and the two cutest girls in the whole academy. Shi's eyes, that were closed, snapped open, Ren jumped and eyes widen, Masato's eyes widen, Rai widen her eyes, let go of Masato's arm and hugged him in joy. Masato blushed and hugged Rai back

After the assmebly, Shining called Ren, Shi, Masato, and Rai to his office. Shining sat in his chair. "This duet is for extra credit.' Shining said seriously. Ren remained quite as Masato, Rai, and Shi nodded their heads. "Get working on it. I'm sure that Shi has sheet music." Shining said. Masato and Rai bowed as Shi put her on Ren's head and makes him bow. Shining excused them for classes only for the day. They went to Shi's and Rai's room to look at the sheet music. Shi laid on the her bed while Ren was sitting beside her and Masato and Rai were in the floor. Ren looked at through the sheet music until he found the one he liked. Masato found one called "A Whole New World". It was a duet. Masato smiled and showed it to Rai. "Oh, I love this song. Mom wrote it for me." Rai said as she took the sheet from Masato. Masato want to make Rai happy, so he decided to sing it with Rai.

AT THE DEVIL CAMP

Otoya watches as Tokiya tries to use his demon power to control sand. Some Devils have special power. "Tokiya, are you upset?" Otoya asked Tokiya. Tokiya looked over to him, leaving the sand floating. "No. Praxian and Jinguji are powerful singers..." Tokiya said until he was interuped by the sand hitting him on the right of his face. "Tokiya, pay attention. You need to control sand. All Devils do it, even the Fire Devils, who live near volcanos, or any fire. All Devils are called by were they live. We live in the forest, so we're Forest Devils." The white Devil said. Tokiya brushed the sand off him and in his hair. "Yes, Sensei." Tokiya said, looking at Dante. Dante looked in his 20s, 6'1", red eyes. He had white horns, five inches, white tail, five feet long and white wings, wingspan is ten feet wide. Otoya looked to the ground. He didn't mean to get Tokiya in trouble with Dante. He looked away, and saw Hayato waving to him to come over. The shaman was able to heal Hayato five days ago. Otoya went over to him, hiding behind the tree. "Otoya, I found a new friend!" Hayato said happily. Otoya smiled. "Who is it?" He asked. Hayato hold up a CD. The CD had a man with short spiky silver hair, a right eye that is purple and the left eye is silver. "He is. I met him three days ago, but he's not nice, though." Hayato told Otoya. Hayato was happy that he has a friend, but the song that plays in the head is him, every song he sings.

Tokiya tries again, but can't control the sand for long. He saw Otoya looked sad. Then he got up and went to Hayato. "Tokiya, you can stop for today." Dante said, who knows what's wrong with Tokiya. Tokiya bowed like a Devil, which is the wings spread at full length with the upper body bowing. After bowing, Tokiya ran to Otoya and Hayato. Dante looked behind him and saw red eyes. "Tokiya, take Otoya and Hayato back. I'll be there in a little while." Dante said as he walks to the red eyes. Tokiya watched as his sensei walks deeper in the forest. It was late at night, so Tokiya walked back to camp.

Dante looked around for the demon with red eyes. The demon was a vampire, full blooded vampire called a noble. Dante looked to the right. "Hello, Dante. How are you?" A low, death-like voice said to Dante. Dante turned his back to the red eyes. "What do you want?" He said harshly. Arms came from the darkness, reaching for Dante.

Back at the school, Ren tried to write lyrics but couldn't. 'What does your Cheifress make you feel?' The man in his head said. Turns out that the man is the first King of Music. He helps Ren to control his powers. "She makes me happy but I can't write that." Ren told the King. 'Does she light up your day?' The King said again. Then Ren got the right lyrics. He started to write them. Ren looked over to Shi's phone, it was midnight. So Ren decided to go to sleep with Shi. Both Masato and Ren stayed with the girls but Ren stayed awake. 'Good night, foxlet. I'll watch over you as you sleep.' The King said, almost father-like. Ren closed his eyes, falling asleep, next to his light, Shi.

In class, Ren couldn't paying attention. He was writing the lyrics, Even at lunch, the girls talked to him but he ignored them. "Ren-sama, why don't you pay attention to us?" One girl said. Ren brought his left hand to his head. His ears are ringing. "My Ladies, please be quite." Ren said as he looks at the girls, but they only got louder. Finally, Ren had enough. He stood up, and went out the door. Shi watched Ren go out the door, and the girls hanging with Ren were glaring at her.

Tokiya watched Ren leave the table and out the door. Tokiya fallowed Ren outside. Ren was sitting by the tree. Tokiya went over to him. The closer Tokiya got, he could see Ren's fox ears and tails. "Jinguji, why are you showing your ears and tails in the open?" Tokiya asked Ren. Ren turned his head to Tokiya. "What you say?" Ren asked back. His ears are ringing so bad that he can't hear anything. Tokiya went to his knees and looked in Ren's ear. There was blood in it. Tokiya took out his phone and called Otoya. "Otoya, bring Praxian outside, by the tree." Tokiya said to Otoya. In ten minutes, Shi and Otoya came outside. Shi went to Ren's side. "Ren, you should have told me that those girls are hurting your ears." Shi said as she turns his head to the side letting the blood flow out of his ear. Ren was able to hear Shi that time. "I'm sorry for not telling you Shi. I've been busy writing the lryics for the song." Ren says as Shi is draining the blood from his ears. Shi stared at Ren before hugging him. "Baka. You worry about me than yourself." Shi said in a sad voice. Ren hugs her back. Tokiya and Otoya head to the Devils camp.

It's the end of the week, Ren stayed up at night to finish the song. Shi did get mad at him for not sleeping properly, Ren promised that he'll sleep when they sing the the song. Ren and Shi are up first then Masato and Rai. Masato and Rai stayed in the control room while Ren and Shi are in the recording room. They put on the headphones. Ryuuya started the music. A light guitar starts to play and Shi starts to sing.

_'All those days watching from the windows_   
_All those years outside looking in_   
_All that time never even knowing_   
_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_   
_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_   
_Standing here, it's all so clear_   
_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_   
_And it's like the fog has lifted_   
_And at last I see the light_   
_And it's like the sky is new_   
_And it's warm and real and bright_   
_And the world has somehow shifted_   
_All at once everything looks different_   
_Now that I see you'_

A violin starts play alone. As Shi sang, the black ora went around Ren. Everyone watching are in awe. Ren looks at Shi and starts to sing.

_'All those days chasing down a daydream_   
_All those years living in a blur_   
_All that time never truly seeing_   
_Things the way they were_

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_   
_Now she's here, suddenly I know_   
_If she's here it's crystal clear_   
_I'm where I'm meant to go'_

Shi looks at Ren and smiled. A orange ora wrapped around Shi. Ren and Shi started to sing together.

_'And at last I see the light'_

Ren:  
 _'And it's like the fog has lifted'_

Shi and Ren:  
 _'And at last I see the light'_

Shi:  
 _'And it's like the sky is new'_

Shi and Ren:  
 _'And it's warm and real and bright_  
 _And the world has somehow shifted_  
 _All at once, everything is different_  
 _Now that I see you_  
 _Now that I see you... '_

Masato saw the ora's intertwine with each other and in awe. Everyone are in awe, just like Shining. Tokiya, Otoya, Syo, Natsuki, and Haruka stared at them. If Ren and Shi are perfect together, what about Masato and Rai?

Ren and Shi changed places with Masato and Rai. Everyone got ready for them. They put on the headphones and got ready. A light violin, a piano start to play and Masato start to sing.

_'I can show you the world_   
_Shining, shimmering, splendid_   
_Tell me, princess, now when did_   
_You last let your heart decide?'_

_'I can open your eyes_   
_Take you wonder by wonder_   
_Over, sideways and under_   
_On a magic carpet ride'_

_'A whole new world_   
_A new fantastic point of view_   
_No one to tell us no_   
_Or where to go_   
_Or say we're only dreaming'_

Blue ora wrapped around Rai. Rai looked over to Masato and smiled.

_'A whole new world_   
_A dazzling place I never knew_   
_But when I'm way up here_   
_It's crystal clear_   
_That now I'm in a whole new world with you'_

Masato:  
 _'(Now I'm in a whole new world with you)'_

Rai:  
 _'Unbelievable sights_  
 _Indescribable feeling_  
 _Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
 _Through an endless diamond sky'_

 _'A Whole New World'_  
 _(Masato: Don't you dare close your eyes)'_  
 _A hundred thousand things to see_  
 _(Masato:_   _Hold your breath - it gets better)_  
 _I'm like a shooting star_  
 _I've come so far_  
 _I can't go back to where I used to be'_  
Masato:  
 _'A whole new world_  
 _(Rai:_   _Every turn a surprise)_  
 _With new horizons to pursue_  
 _(Rai: Every moment red letter)_

Rai and Masato:  
 _'I'll chase them anywhere_  
 _There's time to spare_  
 _Let me share this whole new world with you'_

 _'A whole new world (A whole new world_ )  
 _That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be_ )  
 _A thrilling chase_  
 _A wondrous place_  
 _For you and me_ '

As the ora's inntertwined, Shi and Ren smiled at them. Shi told Ren that the song they're singing is what their mother wrote for her. Ren wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The students are in awe, again, like Shining. Haruka stared at them. 'They both sing very well.'

At night, Shining gave them the extra credit and they went to Shi's and Rai's room. Ren and Masato let their ears and tails out. They went to the bed and laid with the girls.

AT THE DEVIL CAMP  
Tokiya, Otaoya, Hayato, and Dante sat in the Chief's tent. Dante looked at Tokiya. "Aren't you upset, Tokiya?" He asked the purple Devil. Tokiya looked at the Chief and shook his head. "No, Sensei. I just want to sing for myself..." Tokiya looked over to his mate and brother, "for them." Otoya looked at Tokiya and smiled at him. Tokiya blushed at the smiled. Dante smiled at his heir and his family. "There's hope for you, Tokiya. Keep them close to you." Dante says as he stands up and leaves them alone. Tokiya looked at his sensei leave then to Otoya and Hayato. He spread his wings to their full length. "Come here you two. Tonight, its getting very cold out." Tokiya said to them. Otoya and Hayato got up and went to Tokiya. Tokiya wrapped his arms around them before wrapping his wings around them. Tokiya looked to the fire pit, the fire's dying down. Tokiya's eyes glowed purple and the fire grew and turned purple. Otoya and Hayato fell asleep as the fire grew warmer. Tokiya looked to his brother. "Ranmaru..." He heard his brother said quietly in his sleep. 'Ranmaru?' Tokiya wondered to himself. Tokiya closed his eyes pushing the question to the back of his mind.


	9. The pieces are Aligning

At midnight, Ren woke up. He looked around the room. 'Young one, why did you wake?' The man said in his head. "I don't know why." Ren said back to him. Shi was laying on his shoulder. Ren felt a ping in his ears. 'Foxlet, does by any chance, your ears hurt?' The man asked Ren. "They might." He said as he falls asleep. A light appeared in front of Shi's bed. The light formed in a man with nine tails, and ears. The man laid his hand on Ren's head. "Young one..." The man said in a whisper, before disappearing.

While going to class, Ren kept hearing a ring in his ears. Ren looked at Shi next to him. She looked better then she was. Suddenly, Ren wrapped his arm around Shi's shoulders. Shi looked up at Ren and smiled. "Ren, why don't you-" Shi got cut off when she got hit with a shoe. Ren grabbed the shoe and threw it back at the one who threw it first. The shoe hit a girl that was always flirting with Ren. Ren then walked down the hall with Shi, holding her eye. In class, Ren sat on the desk while Shi was sitting in the seat. "Ren, you didn't need to do that." Shi said in a soft voice to the fox. Ren looked at his mate in a "are-you-kidding-face". "Shi, she had no right to do that." Ren said back. Shi opened her mouth when the bell dinged. Ren went to his seat when Ryuuya came in. As always, Ren stared at Shi. She was looking at Ryuuya. 'Young one, please pay attention.' The King said to Ren. 'I'm sorry, but it's hard to pay attention when you don't want to do something.' Ren said to the King. Ren then felt a hand on his shoulder. 'I know, foxlet. Its hard to do, but don't do it for you. Do it for your family; Shi, Rai, and Masato.' The King told Ren. Ren can feel the King behind him. 'Alright...' Ren sighed. The King smiled.

Ren and Shi skipped lunch and went to the tree. Ren had his glasses off, eyes closed with Shi next to him. 'Oh, child...' The King said as Ren listened. The King has been playing songs in Ren's head. Ren has been listening to them. He really likes the songs. 'I'm glad you like this old man's songs, child.' The King laughed. Ren smiled as he falls asleep.

Ren and Shi woke up in a tent. Ren had his ears and tails out. The guards came in the tent and kneeled to them. "Chief, Chiefress, King Ryu told as to bring you here." The blue kitsune said. Ren stood up with Shi. "Ryu? Who's Ryu?" Ren asked the guards. The blue kitsune looked to him. "Ryu is The King of Music." The blue guard told him as he got food from the yellow guard. "Here's some food for you, Chief." The blue guard said as he sat the food down. "Thanks." Ren said. The guards bowed and left the tent. The food was fried fish with rice and tea. Ren and Shi began eating when Kenichi came in. "Hello Chief, Chiefress." Kenichi said as he bows to them. Ren looked at him. Kenichi's eyes hold something. "What is it, Kenichi?" Ren asked he stops eating. Kenichi smiled. "Well, I found out how you and the King have the same blood. "Kenichi said with a gleam in his eyes, which widened at the sight of Ren's mouth wide open. "What do you mean? How are me and the King similar?" Ren asked shocked. Kenichi's smile widen. "That is for me to know, and you to figure it out for yourself." Kenichi said as he bowed and left the tent.

AT THE DEVILS CAMP

Hayato woke up to the sound of the birds chirping. He looked around seeing if his brother was there. After Hayato looked around, he got up from his bed and left the tent. He looked at the guards in front of his tent. "I'm going out." Hayato said as he left the guards behind. Hayato ran as he went in the forest. He ran until he came to Tokiya, Otoya, and Dante. "Tokiya, you need to learn to control sand." Hayato heard Dante say to his brother. Otoya sitting down by the tree, looked over to Hayato. Hayato waved Otoya to come to where to he was. Otoya stood up and walked over to Hayato. "Hayato, did you have a nice nap?" Otoya asked him. Hayato smiled and nodded. "Yes. Otoya, I'm going to see my friend again, okay?" Hayato said to him. Otoya smiled and ruffled Hayato's hair. "Yea, get back before night time." Otoya said back to Hayato. Hayato hugged Otoya before running off again. Otoya walked back to the tree and sat down. Tokiya looked to his mate. "Where did Hayato go?" Tokiya asked the red headed Devil. "He went to see his friend. I told him to get back before night time." Otoya told to Tokiya. Tokiya looked to where Hayato was. "Who's this friend?" Otoya had bigger smile on his face. "A human named 'Ranmaru'." Tokiya's eyes widen at the name. Suddenly, Tokiya's demon power flared. A purple aura around Tokiya got brighter and brighter. Then the sand went up like a wave. Dante backed away a step or two. Otoya wrapped his wings around himself.

The wave of sand exploded! The sand went everywhere, covering the ground, covering both Dante and Otoya. Tokiya's power lessen to were it stopped glowing. Tokiya was shoulder deep in sand. Dante popped his head out of the sand, Otoya unwrapped his wings around himself. "Umm... Tokiya, when I said to control the sand..." Dante started to dig himself out of the sand, "this isn't what I meant." Tokiya looked at Dante with a sad aura around him. Dante and Otoya had a cartoon sweat drop.

IN SYO AND NATSUKI"S ROOM

"Oh, Syo-Chan! You're so cute!" Natsuki yelled in a happy voice with Syo in his arms and Satsuki on the bed watching them. "I'm not cute! GET OFF ME!" Syo yelled at Natsuki. Instead off letting go of Syo, Natsuki's arms wrapped tighter around his waist. Syo looked at Satsuki, "Satsuki, please get Natsuki off me!" Syo plead to Satsuki. Satsuki sighed. "Natsuki let the midget go, so he can stop yelling." Satsuki said to his look alike. Natsuki let go of Syo, who sighed in relief. Natsuki went to the bed with Satsuki. "Saa-chan, you're cute too! With your small ears!" Natsuki said as he hugged Satsuki. Satsuki had gotten uncomfortable. Syo smiled evil, he never saw Satsuki nervous with a hug before. Quickly, he got his phone and took a picture at the two Natsukis. Satsuki looked over to Syo. "Midget, delete that picture now!" Satsuki said angrily at Syo. Syo got brave... "No..." Syo said nervously, Satsuki felt a vein snapped. "YOU MIDGET, GIVE ME THAT PHONE!" Satsuki yelled, Natsuki let Satsuki go. Satsuki ran to Syo. Syo went to the door and ran down the hall. Natsuki stayed on the bed. "Should I have stopped Saa-chan?" Natsuki said to himself before running after Syo and Satsuki.

Haruka walked through the halls, thinking about what Primus said.  _ **'Young one, choose the young demons to be your partners.'**_ Haruka thought over and over about it, but couldn't think why he said that. Then she heard yelling and foot steps.

"Midget, give me that phone!"

"Stop following me, Satsuki!"

"Saa-chan~ wait!"

Those voices are Syo, Natsuki, and...Satsuki! Haruka ran to where the voices are heading. She got there, Syo was in the floor, Satsuki was pulling on pink cat ears, and Natsuki was trying to pull Satsuki off of Syo. "I'll delete the picture, stop pulling my ears!" Syo yelled to Satsuki and delete the picture. Satsuki got off of Syo and went back to their room. "Syo-chan, you okay?" Natsuki asked the smaller boy then saw Syo's phone. Natsuki gasped with stars in his eyes. "Cute~ Syo send me this picture!" Natsuki said as he grabbed Syo's phone. It's the picture with Satsuki nervous with Natsuki hugging him. Syo smiled.

Haruka stared at them in shock. 'Why are there...'  _'Child, that's Satsuki. He's Natsuki's twin brother.'_  Primus said to Haruka. This shocked her. "I thought he was only a another personality for Shinomiya-san." Haruka whispers to Primus. Syo got up from the floor and with Natsuki, they went back to their room.  _'I'll tell you when the time is right, child. Remember, the finial project is soon.'_  Primus said to her. In a few months, a composer and a singer will get paired together to write a song. Who ever has a powerful song, the graduates without finishes school but will have help from professional singers. Haruka will have to choose who will be her partner.

The next day, Haruka sat in her chair until Masato and Rai came in. Rai was hugging Masato's arm, like always. "Hijirikawa, Praxian, will you help me with something?" Haruka asked timidly to them. She knows its her chose, but she wants a little input. "Sure we're friends, aren't we?" Rai said with a happy voice. Haruka got her courage. "Who do you think I should choose for the project?" Haruka asked shyly. Masato and Rai looked at each other then back to Haruka. "Hey, that's still few months away. Relax." Rai said with a smile. Haruka smiled and nodded her head. She has time to choose someone.

At lunch, Ren, Shi, Tokiya, Otoya, Masato, and Rai were outside, talking about the project. "Why don't we choose our mates, and then form a group?" Rai asked. "We can't." Tokiya said to her. Shi thought then she remembers something. "Wait, the Head Master told me all we needed was a strong song. Who are the powerful singers in the school?" Shi said to the demons around her. Ren's eyes widen, she has a plan. "Ichinose, Ittoki, Shinomiya, Kurusu, Hijirikawa, Shi, and Myself." Ren answered to Shi's question. Rai's eyes lit up. "That's right! If you have the most powerful singers, and a powerful composer, then you have a powerful song." Rai said, backing up her sister. Masato, Ren, Otoya agreed with the two girls. Otoya looked to Tokiya. Tokiya didn't like the idea, but he wants to sing...

"Well, it's decided. We will have to get the others to agree with us and find a composer." Masato said with a little smile. Rai hugged Masato. Ren and Shi smiled, Otoya kept looking at Tokiya. "We'll meet back here in a few months." Shi told them. They all stood and left, going to their rooms.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

It's time for the last project to take place. Over the months, the group of demons got Syo, Natsuki, and Satsuki to agree to form a group, all that's left to find is a composer to write a stong song. They know who. Shining let the students to go an island to let them relax and think of the project. Haruka found it kind of hard for her. "Haruka!" A voice yell for her as she looked at the huts. The voice belongs to Tomochika. Tomochika ran to her and hugged Haurka. They talked about the island, and the project. Tomochika told Haruka that she already chose someone. Haruka was happy for her.

As the day went on, Haruka got requests from Syo, Natsuki, Ren, Masato, and Otoya. 'I have to choose between them. I don't think I can...' Haruka thought to herself. Sighing, Haruka got her shoes and went for a walk. Haruka walked along the shore, the ocean coming in and going out. Haruka stopped. Tokiya stood in front of her, looking out to sea. "Ichinose-san?" Harkua said. Tokiya sighed and looked at her. "Why do the others see in you?" Tokiya asked coldly to Haruka. "I don't know what do mean..." Haruka trailed off what she was saying. Tokiya sighed and looked back to the sea. "You were right. I'm Hayato. You saw right past me." Tokiya said, causing Haruka to wide her eyes. "Huh?" Haruka stared at the purple headed boy. "I want to sing. When I got hurt, I started to loss my strength. I couldn't sing songs that are not me. But I got that strength back when I sang to those children." Tokiya started to smile, "They wanted to come to my concerts. Their smiles bring happiness to me." Haruka looked at Tokiya, there's sadness in his eyes. "You can sing more, Ichinose." Tokiya widen his eyes to Haruka, tears starting to fall. "I love your songs. They saved me, they gave me strength." Haruka said, tears running down her face. "Sing more. I want to hear more of your songs." Haruka cried, her yellowish-green eyes closed. Tokiya formed a sing on his lips, laughing quietly. 'That's why the others are fawning over her. She gaves you courge.' Tokiya thought to himself as the sun raises. Otoya watched them from the hut where he and Tokiya shared. Otoya smiled. 'He finally got that off his shoulders...' Otoya went back inside, to sleep a bit more before the sun got brighter.

Haruka went back to her room but found Kupurru in front of her. "Huh? Kupurru, what are you doing here?" Haruka asked, Kupurru ran towards the forest. Haruka gasped then followed him. She came to ruins with flowers and vines covering them, while fireflies were flying around. Haruka couldn't help to gasp, the sight was beautiful. "I'm glad your here." A voice came behind her. Haruka turned around to see a boy. "It's you again!" Haruka said shocked. The boy smiled. "The Muse brought you here. They blessed you and the others." The boy said as he walks to the the vines, plucked a flower and gave it to Haruka. The boy placed the flower in her hand. "Music is like a flower, only when you nurture it, it will will grow." The boy said as he grabbed Haruka's hand. "What will I do?" She asked the boy. The boy smile got bigger. "Listen to your heart. Only your heart will tell you." The boy said before kissing Haruka's hand. She blushed.

The students went back to school. Haruka felt better then she did. After class, She went to find her teacher, Ringo. "Ringo-Sensei!" She yelled to the him. Ringo turned around. "Oh, Nanami-chan! What can I do for you?" Ringo asked his student. Haruka caught her breath. "Ringo-Sensei, what should I do about the project? I can't choose a partner." Haruka told her teacher. Ringo 'hummed'. "I can't help you; It's your choice, Nanami-chan." Ringo told the girl. Haruka lower her head a bit. "But congratulations! You have most potential partners, and you got a new one." Haruka shot her head up. "Huh?" Ringo smiled. He bowed down a little, pointed a finger to the sky. "It's no other than... Tokiya Ichinose!" Ringo said happily. "HUH!?" Haruka yelled.

That night, Haruka couldn't sleep. A meow rang in Haruka's ears. Haruka raised up to see Kupurru outside. "Huh, Kupurru?" Haruka asked as she got up from her bed. Kupurru jump down from the window. Haruka ran out of her room to follow the cat. Haruka ran until she found the boy with his back to her. "Hello again, my princess." The boy said as he turned around to her, with a smile. Haruka stood there as the boy walked to her. "Have you thought of who your partner is?" The boy asked her. Haruka bowed her head, shaking it. "No, I haven't..." Haruka said sadly. The boy looked sad at her then put a smile on his face. "I'm Cecil Aijime. I'm sorry I haven't told you yet." The boy, Cecil, said. Haruka smiled a bit. Cecil took her hand. "I know what will calm you, my princess." Cecil said before kissing her hand. Cecil pulled away from Haruka's hand. He opened his mouth, as beautiful words flowed.

_Crossing over the moonlit sea,_   
_Now in these hands, love is awakening_

_I sing of eternity in the voice of the sea's roar_   
_I've always been searching for you_

_I embrace this fated meeting_   
_I gather love songs from around this world_   
_I'll inform that heart and that dream_   
_I was born only for you_   
_To be your "guardian"_

Haruka listened to Cecil as he sings. Cecil dances with Haruka, trolling her. Haruka danced with Cecil, his singing is relaxing her, like Cecil said.

_A bride clad in a slumbering veil_   
_In the sky of memories, let's hold these feathers aloft_

_We'll probably meet again in the distant future_   
_Because this dream will we follow this endless dream_

_You're blossoming even more than thousands of roses_   
_You're shining more than the songs of tens of thousands of stars_   
_I swear to you, my lovely_   
_Like the sun's warmth, the truth will gently_   
_Continue to shine on you_

_Floating in a transparent ship, let's travel to the mother galaxy_

_I embrace this fated meeting_   
_I gather love songs from around this world_   
_I'll inform that heart and that dream_   
_I was born only for you_   
_To be your "guardian"_

Once Cecil was done singing, he brought his face inches away from Haruka's face. "I love you, my princess." Cecil said before kissing Haruka's lips. Haruka widen her eyes at the kiss, then closed her eyes.


	10. Harmony Comes Together

Haruka woke up with the sun in her eyes. She looked around with a confused look. Then widen her eyes. "Oh no! I'm late!" Haruka gasped as she got out of bed and got dressed for class. As she got ready, she noticed a letter on her desk. She went over to her desk and picked up the letter. 'Cecil' was written on the letter. Curious as to what the contents were, she opened the letter.

_My princess, I'm sorry that I left you last night. Follow your heart, as it will decide.  
_ _\- Cecil, your prince._

Haruka felt a smile on her lips, as she hugs the letter to her chest. "Thank you, Cecil." Haruka says to herself. She put the letter in her bag before heading off to class. Haruka arrived ten minutes into class. Ringo scoled her, then took her seat. Natsuki listened to Ringo lesson but didn't register anything. Shi and Rai told him, Syo, and Satsuki the plan, 'to get Haruka to choose all of them for the final projuct'. Masato and Rai looked at each other, talking with their eyes.

In Ryuuya's class, Ren and Shi were talking by sending notes-

_Shi: Ren, do you think this plan will work?_  
_Ren: I think so. From what I heard from Ryu, you're a good planner._  
_Shi: You flatter me, my King. We have to wait and see if it works._  
_Ren: Yea... I have a question, Shi._  
_Shi: What is it?_  
_Ren: Hijirikawa and I have met your father, but what about your mother?  
_ _Shi: You'll see later, Ren. :)_

Ren looked at his mate. Shi felt his eyes on her. She turned her head and smiled. Ren smiled back. Syo watched them passing notes back and forth all day. How they never get caught is beyond him. Ryuuya continued on with his lesson. 'I wish', Syo told himself, as he listened to his idol. Tokiya counldn't wait for class to be over with. Hayato hadn't come back to the to the tent last night and he was is worried about him. The bell dinged and Tokiya was the first one out the classroom. Ren and Shi was next, then was Syo. Ren and Shi walked to the cafeteria where everyone was, but when they got there, no one was at the table. "Where is everyone?" Ren asked the girl at his side. Shi's phone went off. She got into her sock and checked it. It's from Rai.

 _Nee-chan, come to the practice room! Your plan worked!_  
-Rai  


Ren and Shi looked at each other, and then went straight to the practice room. Ren opened the door to see Masato with Rai hugging his arm, Natsuki with Syo at his side, Tokiya with a worried face and with Otoya at his side, no Haruka to be found. Ren and Shi walked in the room. "So Shi's idea worked?" Ren said to the group of people. Masato nodded his head. "It appears so, but where is Haruka?" Masato asked the group. Just as Masato said that, Haruka walked in with paper in her arms. "Haruka, what's with the papers?" Otoya asked the girl. Haruka passed out the six pieces of paper to the boys. Their eyes widen in shock. "Little Lamb, this is..." Ren started in shock. "...a song for six people." Tokiya finished in a shocked voice as well. Haruka bowed to them. "I couldn't choose between all of you. You are all good singers." Haruka said as she raised her head. Ren looked to the others around him, and then back to Haruka. He went to the collar of his shirt and unbuttoned the first 3, revealing bandages on his chest. "Should we get started?" Ren asked the others.

Shi looked at the boys, which she thinks of as friends. Some people don't think this is a good idea. They think this is a waste of time. Shi clutched her hand. "Shi Praxian to the my office, pllllease." Shining said over the intercom. Ren looked at his queen as she went out the door. 'Ryu, is something wrong?' Ren asked Ryu as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

IN SHINING'S OFFICE

Shi stood in front of the headmaster. "Yes, Shining?" Shi asked the man. Shining didn't have a smile on his face like he always did. "Shi, you have Nanami choose the demon kids. Why?" Shining said to her. Shi closed her eyes. "The rule does say one composer and one singer, but Haruka is a powerful composer and the children are powerful singers." Shi said to him. "Primus also told her to do it as well. He said that Haruka, Rai, and I will keep them together. He knows what's best for the people. And I will prove that they sound powerful together." Shi told the headmaster. She knows how Primus wants things to be right for the right people. Shining thought a moment before answering, "Very well Shi. Prove it to me. Then I will decide." Shi bowed, and then she left the man's office. Shi walked down the hall back to the practice room, when her head started to ache.  _'Shi, you need to rest. Your processor is stressed.'_ Primus told to her. 'I know. I will after I prove them to Shining.' Shi replied to her god.  _'If you too far, I'll tell Dagger, Optimus, and your other kings.'_ Primus said, sighing. Shi continued down the hall.

Shi opened the door to find the boys and Haruka practicing. Smiling, she went to where Rai is and sat down. "What did he want?" Rai asked her. "Shining told me to prove that they are powerful singers together." Shi sighed, her head starting to ache more. Rai stared at her big sister worrying. Ren over heard the sisters talk, thanks to his fox ears. He walked over to where the other boys were, near Haruka by the piano. Haruka looked at Ren. Ren brought a finger to his lips. Haruka and the boys looked worried at him. "We have to work hard. I overheard Shi and Rai talking, saying that Shining wants Shi to prove that we sound powerful together. Someone also told me that Shi is stressed." Ren whispered to the group. Everyone looked at Shi and Rai, who are asleep. Tokiya heard Ren and looked over to Otoya, who is at his side. "I will help. Shi and Rai helped me to make friends." Tokiya whispered to his mate. Otoya smiled back. Everyone smiled, as they want work hard to help their new friends; Shi and Rai Praxian.

Over the course of weeks, the guys got better singing the song. Shi would be sitting in the chair, sleeping. Rai would be getting food and water for them. Then it came to where they have to prove they are good singers. They ran to Shining on the helicopter pad. "Shining!" Shi yelled to him. Looking back, Shining looked straight at the group of kids. "Shining, you said to prove it to you. Well here is your proof." Haruka then started to play her keyboard. The boys looked at eachother then started to sing.

_Beating so fast, seems like it'll burst, 1000% Love! Hey!_

_10!_  
Otoya: _Are You Ready?_  
_9!_  
Masato: _Are You Ready?_  
_8!_  
Natsuki:  _Are You Ready?_  
_7! 6!_  
_5!_  
Tokiya: _Are You Ready?_  
_4!_  
Ren:  _Are You Ready?_  
_3!_  
Syo:  _Are You Ready?_  
_2! 1!_

_Come on, Let's song!_  
_Let's sing of our dreams! (Let's shout!)_  
_Let's sing to the sky! (Let's go!)_  
_Let's make our story burst forth!_  
_The map of the future! (Yes yes!) Let's draw it together!_  
_This revolution (We are)_  
_Let's go! (STARISH)_  
_Love will change the star!_  
_Check it out!_

Otoya: _A barely beating heart_  
Tokiya:  _Uh baby, an aggressive love's impulse_  
Tokiya and Otoya: _Which do you choose, my princess?_

_It's enough to make my head spin! 1000%Love!_

Ren:  _Why is it?_  
Masato:  _I am_  
Ren:  _overflowing with you!_  
Masato:  _My heart_  
Ren:  _is flustered!_  
Masato and Ren: _A marvelous rave!_

Natsuki: _Just the two of us,_  
_Syo: let's make up a constellation like nobody's ever seen!_  
_Natsuki: More amazing_  
_Syo: than a kiss,_  
_Natsuki and Syo: let's create a world out of song!_

_Come on, Let's dance!_  
_Let's dance our dreams! (Let's shout!)_  
_Let's dance to the sky! (Let's go!)_  
_Too much is just fine!_  
_You ready?_  
_A one-time (Yes yes!) special life!_  
_This isn't (We are)_  
_in any textbook! (STARISH)_  
_Love will change the star!_  
_Check it out!_

_For tonight, it's just to two of us! 1000%Love!_

_Tokiya: In a seven-colored compass,_  
_Otoya: Uh honey, it's yours alone, a brand new melody!_  
_Tokiya and Otoya: We've found the "ish"!_  
_That's why we want to convey it! 1000%Love!_

_Masato: It's so strong,_  
_Ren: this ringing is_  
_Masato: knocking on the mind._  
_Ren: Believe heart_  
_Masato: and then_  
_Masato and Ren: release it! Sing!_

_Syo: Full throttle chivalry_  
_Natsuki: surpassing Orion!_  
_Syo: Shining more_  
_Natsuki: than a rainbow,_  
_Natsuki and Syo: let's kick it up another notch!_

Shining, Ryuuya, and Ringo (who showed up after the boys started singing) felt the music and the song follow threw them. Shining in 'aww'. 'What? They are powerful! Shi is right!' Shining said to himself. Ryuuya looked at the boys. 'Amazing! They are powerful. How did they get so powerful?!' Ringo did the same. 'They are powerful. They win the final project. Shi, Rai, you pass aswell.' Ringo and Shining told themselves. Shi and Rai smiled at eachother.

_Come on, Let's peace!_  
_Let's make our dreams soar! (Let's shout!)_  
_Let's fly through the sky! (Let's go!)_  
_Hey, isn't this the best time to go on a journey?_  
_Even if we fail (Yes yes!) millions of times,_  
_This love passion (We are)_  
_will never be crushed! (STARISH)_  
_Love will change the star!_

_Even now, I want to hold you close!_  
_Because I seriously want to protect you!_

_Come on, Let's song!_  
_Let's sing of our dreams! (Let's shout!)_  
_Let's sing to the sky! (Let's go!)_  
_Let's make our story burst forth!_  
_The map of the future! (Yes yes!) Let's draw it together!_  
_This revolution (We are)_  
_Let's go! (STARISH)_  
_Love will change the star!_  
_Check it out!_

_For tonight, it's just to two of us! 1000%Love!_

Shining stared at the boys and girls, as did Ryuuya and Ringo. The boys had their wings, tails and ears out. The song was so powerful that they came out. Shining looked straight at Shi. "Shi, your proof is correct. They-" Shining looked at the boys and Haruka, "you and Rai passed the project. I want you to see students in my office when I get back." And with that, Shining got on the helicopter. Shi looked at Ren, smiling. Ren smiled back and hugged Shi. Masato hugged Rai in his arms. Rai wrapped her arms around Masato's neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Natsuki bear hugged Syo. Otoya hugged Tokiya.

When Shining came back, they went to his office, but he had bad news. "You boys well be singing songs from the best composer, not Nanami." Shining said to the group, who were shocked at the news. Haruka felt hurt at what he said. 'I'll go back home to Grandma.' Haruka said to herself. unknowing to her, Shi heard her. Ryu told Ren. Thanks to Shi, Ren got everyone's phone number and texted them after they left Shining's office.

 _Everyone, come to Shi and Rai's room. We're going to prove to Little Lamb that well sing for her only._  
-Ren  


Everyone, when Satsuki came to the sister's room. Tokiya spoke up first. "So how are going to do that, Jinguji?" He asked the orange fox. Ren was on Shi's bed, while Shi was on the floor. Shi looked through her music folder. Ren looked at the Devil and smiled. "We are going to sing a song that Shi and Rai's mother wrote. Shi just needs to write the lyrics. We are going to help her." Ren told him. Tokiya nodded and looked at Shi, who found the perfect song. The group spent minutes on the song until it was ready. They then ran outside to catch Haruka, but they were too late. Shi turned to Tokiya. "Tokiya, can you teleport us to Haruka's grandmother's house? If not, I can." Shi told the Devil. Tokiya smiled as he spread his wings wide and purple aura went around the group. Then they disappeared.

Haruka sat on the porch of her grandmother's house. Then she heard a piano and a guitar playing. Then she saw eight figures, Her friends.

_Within this vast star,_  
_how did we meet,_  
_looking up at the sky?_  
_Thousands of times crossed over,_  
_this one melody_  
_is like knowing today…_

Masato and Syo: _We'll be…_  
Ren: _My inner heart,_  
Masato and Syo: _Maybe…_  
Ren: _make it shine_  
Tokiya and Natsuki: _We'll make your happiness_  
_with the lamp of constellations_  
Tokiya and Masato: _And then_  
Natsuki:  _I want to convey it_  
Tokiya and Masato: _always_  
Natsuki: _Let's be together_  
Otoya, Tokiya and Syo: _I want to believe_  
Ren: _in our future_

 _"_ _Because you're not alone, right?"_  
Otoya: _Envelop us_  
_Let us protect you_  
Tokiya:  _Truly, you are…_  
_resounding within our hearts_  
Ren and Masato: _With you, the names of the notes_  
Natsuki:  _in the world's best bouquet_  
_This map points towards tomorrow_  
Tokiya: _dyed in seven colors…_

_Turn back the hourglass_  
_and gaze at this moment_  
_I've seen the fleeting distance_  
_Growing up_  
_is a little frightening,_  
_so I drew closer to you_

Ren and Natsuki: _Could I…?_  
Masato:  _What will we_  
Ren and Natsuki: _Should I…?_  
Masato:  _be able to do for you?_  
Tokiya and Natsuki: _Imagine for you…_  
_That's what songs are_  
Otoya and Ren: _Surely_  
Syo: It will become harmony  
Otoya and Ren:  _Absolutely_  
Syo:  _It will transform into a miracle_  
Otoya , Tokiya and Natsuki:  _I'll welcome it_  
Masato:  _because it's something called love_

 _"_ _Let's walk together"_  
Ren:  _Share your tears and weakness_  
_Like a kiss_  
Masato:  _tied together by this dream_  
_Let's hold each other tight_  
Natsuki and Syo:  _so that happiness will descend upon us_  
Natsuki:  _Let's do so like a movie scene_  
_so that we'll smile_  
_Otoya: as we sway in the wind_

 _"_ _Because you're not alone, right?"_  
Syo:  _Envelop us_  
_Let us protect you_  
Natsuki:  _Truly, you are…_  
_resounding within our hearts_  
Otoya and Tokiya:  _With you, the names of the notes_  
Otoya:  _in the world's best bouquet_  
_This map points towards tomorrow_  
_Tokiya: dyed in seven colors…_

Natsuki and Tokiya:  _You're not alone…_  
_Because you're not alone…_  
_Broaden the map of the future_

Haruka stood up and ran to her friends. "Little Lamb-" Ren started, "we sing-" then Tokiya said, "only for you." Natsuki finished. Haruka had tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you. Thank you everyone." Haruka said as she wiped the tears away. Shi smiled at the girl. "So Haruka, are you ready to fight for  _your_ singing group?" Shi asked her. Haruka smiled and nodded her head. A laugh then was heard. Then Shining came out of the sky with a perachute. "Good job, Nanami. You fought for your right to be their composer, AHAHAH!" Shining laughed as the sky lit up with monitors, showing the group and their names, then Shi and Rai's name, and then Dagger showed up on the screen, smiling.  _ **'Tomorrov night, at my stadium, the vinners of The Shining Saotome Final Project. The vinners are;**_  
_**The Singers: Ren Jinguji, Tokiya Ichinose, Otoya Ittoki, Natsuki and Satsuki Shinomiya, Masato Hijirikawa, and Syo Kurusu,**_  
_**The Composer: Haruka Nanami,**_  
_**The Designer: Rai Praxian, and**_  
_**The Dance Teacher: Shi Praxian. Come to my stadium to watch them and hear an announcement. But it'll be on TV too.'**_

With that, the screen disappeared. Shi looked to Shining, as if asking him a question. "Shi and Rai, you will be with your mates aswell." Shining said to the girls, shocking the boys and Haruka. Shi them turned to them. "Me and Rai are here to help you children with your demon power, we didn't know that we'll fine our mates." Shi told the group. They looked at eachother. Shi then got out her phone and called someone. "Mom, Rai and I will stay here. Rai was raised here and she doesn't feel comfortable in the U.S." Shi said to her mother, Optimus, on the phone.  _:Very well, the humans don't trust you or Rai, even after I explained to them. Becareful there, tell Dagger I'll be at your concert tomorrow and I'll meet your mates that Dagger has told me about.:_ Then Optimus hung up. Shi smiled then turned to the group. "Looks like you all are meeting my Mom and Dad tomorrow." Shi told the group, the group got worried. Ren and Masato got more worried. Shining then spoke up, "Shi, teach the boys the dance. Rai, make their clothes for tomorrow!" Shining said with a smile.

Then the group had a smile on their lips.


	11. STARISH is born and a shocking news

Today's the consert. Shi helped the boys dance while Rai would call one at a time to get measurements for their outfits. The boys were in pairs: Tokiya with Otoya, Masato with Ren, and Natsuki with Syo. During break, Rai got done with the outfits. "I'm done!" She yelled at the group. Ren was in the floor by the chair that Shi sat in, Tokiya seating in the floor with Otoya beside him, Natsuki was seating in the floor with Syo in his arms, Masato was leaning againest the wall. The group got up from their seats and went to Rai. "You're already done. It's only been two hours." Masato asked his mate. Rai smiled at him. "I work fast when I sew. Mom taught me." Rai said with a smile. Shi stayed in the chair as she watched the boys got their outfits.  **(A/N with the guys outfits, I don't know how to descrides them. So the outfits are the same in the anime.)** Rai saw her sister in the chair and went to her. "Nee-chan, I made us and Haruka outfits too." Rai said, trying to make her sister smile. Witch she did. Shi formed a smile at her little sister. "That's good, Rai." Shi said to her sister. Ren looked at his queen. 'Child, you shood make her happy tonight.' Ryu told him in his mind. Ren smiled at himself.

AT THE PRAXIAN STADIUM

Dagger got ready for the consert as well. His men was checking the lights, the sound sinstium, and the people who were coming. All the TV staisons in Japan came to the stadium for the consert. "Third Heir, the TV camreas are ready, the lights were a little bright but we got them fixed. The sound sinstium is fine. What shall we do now?" A man with black hair and red eyes said to Dagger, who was smoking a cigurate out the door of the stadium. The man was handson, at six foot, dressed in a white dress shirt, black slaks, black dress shoes. Dagger looked at the man. "Klean everysink, if sie haven't already. I bought this sptudium viz the money I hat." Dagger said to the man. The man bowed to Dagger and left. Dagger watched as the man walked away from him. He than took out his phone, an smartphone. Dagger looked through his contacts. "Optimus, ven are you komink here?" Dagger asked the person on the phone.  _:I'm coming when it's 8:00 here. Dagger, is that all you called me for?"_ The person on the phone, Optimus said to Dagger. Dagger smiled to himself. How he loves getting Optimus mad. "Yea, our tvo dauhgters are makink zeir appearance again, just like 64 years ago." Dagger told Optimus. Dagger heard Optimus sigh.  _:Yes, I know. You, your men, Shi, Daiki, Bumblebee, and Rai were first there.:_ Optimus said to Dagger with a sad voice. "Yea, vee levt because zee var. Rai vas not born yet. Koolkat got tvo mates here." Dagger told Optimus.  _:You know that Daiki is a American singer when he's not there, right?:_ Optimus asked his mate. Dagger nodded his head. "Yes, I knov zat. I'm his vaser, after all." Dagger laughed over the phone.  _:I know, Dagger. I have to go. I'll see you tonight.:_ Optimus said before hanging up. Dagger up his phone in his pocket. He looked at the sky. 'I visch you vere here..." Dagger said to himself before going in the stadium.

FEW HOURS BEFORE THE CONSERT: 1 HOUR AND 30 MINUTES

Back at the practice room, the boys were taking a break as Shi was teaching Rai to dance to her song. They practiced all day and took turns, the guys then Rai as the guys took breaks. "Very good, Rai." Shi said to her sister. Rai smiled at Shi before looking at Masato. "Thank you, Nee-chan!" Rai hugged Shi before running to hug Masato. Ren went to Shi and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You are a good dancer, Shi." Ren said to his mate. Shi smiled at him. "I learned to dance back at city on Cybertron, Praxus. I would keep the guys attendion." Shi chuckled. Ren smiled at the girl. Then a laugh came out of no where. "HAHA~!" Then Shining came in from the window, making everyone to look at him. "well Shi, I think that the boys are ready." Shining said smiling. Shi nodded her head. "Yes, I say they are. What's the name of the group?" Shi asked the man. Shining's smile got bigger as he put his fingure to his mouth. "It's a secret. Now go to the car that your father brought for you." Shining said as he went back the window. Rai stared at the window. "What a strange man..." She said and everyone smiled. They went to the door and contiuned out the front door. The car that Dagger sent was the limao. Rai put the outfits in the truck and got in the car with Masato and the others. The car then pulled away from the school.

They arrived at the stadium in 30 minutes. The group came out the car where a man was waiting for them. The man had white hair, red eyes, wearing a white shirt, black slacks and black shoes. "Shi, take Rai and the other girl to the women's dressing room while I'll take the boys to the men's dressing room." The man said. Shi nodded her head. "Come on Rai, Haruka." Shi said as she walks away from the group. Rai and Haruka ran to Shi. The boys looked at the man then started to follow him to the dressing room. In 30 minutes, the group was ready. Rai was dressed in a blue with white snowflakes shirt, white loose pants, and blue flat shoes. Shi was dressed in a black and red shirt, black loose pants with rips, and black one inch boots. Haruka was dressed in a red shirt, light blue pants, a bow, and pink shoes. The boys were in shock how the girls look. "You look cute~!" Natsuki said with a happy smile, the others nodded in agreement. Masato and Ren got jalous at the the others looking at their mates. Shi saw them the way they looked. "Why don't we wait for dad call us on stage." Shi said to them, pointing at the middium size tv. They turned to the tv just as Dagger walked on the stage.

"Velkome to zee Praxian Sptadium! Vere zee vinners of zee Schining Saotome Finial Project sings zee vinnink song." Dagger said with smile. The people in the stadium yelled at the man. Dagger waited until they got alittle quieter before contiued. "As sie knov, my tvo duaghters are here asvell vith sem. From nov on, I'm fundink zee konserts. Zee konserts vill be here from nov on or vile zey vill be tourink." The stadium grew load with cherring. Dagger looked to the side, seeing Shining nodded. Dagger turned to the people. "Now, zee boys vill kome out in a few minutes. Vait a bit." Dagger told them. Back stage, the boys got in a huddle. "Let's give them a time of thier lives." Otoya said with a smile. Tokiya looked at the other boys. "I'm glad that I've made friends with you." The other smiled at the Devil. The outfits were made for their demon forms, their tails, ears, wings, or/and horns were showing. Shi got the boys attendtion with a prier. "Let Primus keep us together now and always. And let our children be together aswell." Shi smiled as she got finshed with her prier. Ren went other to her and kissed her. "Yes." He said with a smile. Natsuki hugged Syo, Masato hugged Rai, and Tokiya hugged Otoya. Ren pulled his queen in hug aswell. As they headed for the stage, they highed fived Haruka. After Tokiya went to stage, Haruka followed them with Shi and Rai. The boys waited for to get called. "Nov zee vinners, goink by zee name, ShTARIScH!" Dagger said before going back stage as the music starts. The boys used their demon powers to make an enterence. People in color came flying to the stage. Pop music started before the song. Four people, four men in the auddence watched at the boys, their eyes glowing with dark green, dark red, teal, and light purple.

_**'Beating so fast, seems like it'll burst, 1000% Love! Hey!** _

_**10!** _   
**Otoya:** _**Are You Ready?** _

_**9!** _   
**Masato:** _**Are You Ready?** _   
_**8!** _   
**Natsuki:** _**Are You Ready?** _   
_**7! 6!** _   
_**5!** _   
**Tokiya:** _**Are You Ready?** _   
_**4!** _   
**Ren:** _**Are You Ready?** _   
_**3!** _   
**Syo:** _**Are You Ready?** _   
_**2! 1!** _

_**Come on, Let's song!** _   
_**Let's sing of our dreams! (Let's shout!)** _   
_**Let's sing to the sky! (Let's go!)** _   
_**Let's make our story burst forth!** _   
_**The map of the future! (Yes yes!) Let's draw it together!** _   
_**This revolution (We are)** _   
_**Let's go! (STARISH)** _   
_**Love will change the star!** _   
_**Check it out!** _

**Otoya:** _**A barely beating heart** _   
**Tokiya:** _**Uh baby, an aggressive love's impulse** _   
**Tokiya and Otoya:** _**Which do you choose, my princess?** _

_**It's enough to make my head spin! 1000%Love!** _

**Ren:** _**Why is it?** _   
**Masato:** _**I am** _   
**Ren:** _**overflowing with you!** _   
**Masato:** _**My heart** _   
**Ren:** _**is flustered!** _   
**Masato and Ren:** _**A marvelous rave!** _

**Natsuki:** _**Just the two of us,** _   
**Syo:** _**let's make up a constellation like nobody's ever seen!** _   
**Natsuki:** _**More amazing** _   
**Syo:** _**than a kiss,** _   
**Natsuki and Syo:** _**let's create a world out of song!** _

_**Come on, Let's dance!** _   
_**Let's dance our dreams! (Let's shout!)** _   
_**Let's dance to the sky! (Let's go!)** _   
_**Too much is just fine!** _   
_**You ready?** _   
_**A one-time (Yes yes!) special life!** _   
_**This isn't (We are)** _   
_**in any textbook! (STARISH)** _   
_**Love will change the star!** _   
_**Check it out!** _

_**For tonight, it's just to two of us! 1000%Love!'** _

The crowd roaded with exsitment. The new idols looked at thier new fans with smiles. Shi, Rai, and Haruka smiled at the boys. Dagger came back on stage. "Fery good, boys." Dagger said with a big smile and looked to the auddence. "Nov time for my and my wife's duaghters, Schi ant Rai!" Dagger yelled as snow starts to fall around the boys. Dagger moved them back abit. A soft piano starts to play. Chimes played with the piano, almost drowning them out. The piano continutes to play. The boys eyes widen. Shi's going to sing her song. Shi came on stage and started to sing.

_**'The snow glows white on the mountain tonight** _   
_**Not a footprint to be seen** _   
_**A kingdom of isolation,** _   
_**And it looks like I'm the queen.** _

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside** _   
_**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!** _   
_**Don't let them in, don't let them see** _   
_**Be the good girl you always have to be** _   
_**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know** _   
_**Well, now they know!** _

_**Let it go, let it go** _   
_**Can't hold it back anymore** _   
_**Let it go, let it go** _   
_**Turn away and slam the door!** _

_**I don't care** _   
_**What they're going to say** _   
_**Let the storm rage on,** _   
_**The cold never bothered me anyway!** _

_**It's funny how some distance** _   
_**Makes everything seem small** _   
_**And the fears that once controlled me** _   
_**Can't get to me at all!** _

_**It's time to see what I can do** _   
_**To test the limits and break through** _   
_**No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!** _

_**Let it go, let it go** _   
_**I am one with the wind and sky** _   
_**Let it go, let it go** _   
_**You'll never see me cry!** _

_**Here I stand** _   
_**And here I'll stay** _   
_**Let the storm rage on!** _

The snow falling got heavier and Shi sang. Everyone felt like the are n a blizzard.

_**My power flurries through the air into the ground** _   
_**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around** _   
_**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast** _   
_**I'm never going back,** _   
_**The past is in the past** _

_**Let it go, let it go** _   
_**And I'll rise like the break of dawn** _   
_**Let it go, let it go** _   
_**That perfect girl is gone!** _

_**Here I stand** _   
_**In the light of day** _   
_**Let the storm rage on,** _   
_**The cold never bothered me anyway!'** _

The fans got loader as Shi came on stage. The snow had stopped. Shi bowed to everyone and went to where the boys were. It's Rai's turn to sing her song. A giater picked.

 _ **'I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey**_  
Drums starts to play and the giater starts to pick up.

_**You made me insecure,** _   
_**Told me I wasn't good enough.** _   
_**But who are you to judge** _   
_**When you're a diamond in the rough?** _   
_**I'm sure you got some things** _   
_**You'd like to change about yourself.** _   
_**But when it comes to me** _   
_**I wouldn't want to be anybody else.** _

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na** _   
_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na** _

_**I'm no beauty queen** _   
_**I'm just beautiful me** _

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na** _   
_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na** _

_**You've got every right** _   
_**To a beautiful life** _   
_**C'mon** _

_**Who says, who says you're not perfect?** _   
_**Who says you're not worth it?** _   
_**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?** _   
_**Trust me, that's the price of beauty** _   
_**Who says you're not pretty?** _   
_**Who says you're not beautiful?** _   
_**Who says?** _

_**It's such a funny thing** _   
_**How nothing's funny when it's you** _   
_**You tell 'em what you mean** _   
_**But they keep whiting out the truth** _   
_**It's like a work of art** _   
_**That never gets to see the light** _   
_**Keep you beneath the stars** _   
_**Won't let you touch the sky** _

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na** _   
_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na** _

_**I'm no beauty queen** _   
_**I'm just beautiful me** _

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na** _   
_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na** _

_**You've got every right** _   
_**To a beautiful life** _   
_**C'mon** _

_**Who says, who says you're not perfect?** _   
_**Who says you're not worth it?** _   
_**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?** _   
_**Trust me, that's the price of beauty** _   
_**Who says you're not pretty?** _   
_**Who says you're not beautiful?** _   
_**Who says?** _

_**Who says you're not star potential?** _   
_**Who says you're not presidential?** _   
_**Who says you can't be in movies?** _   
_**Listen to me, listen to me** _   
_**Who says you don't pass the test?** _   
_**Who says you can't be the best?** _   
_**Who said, who said?** _   
_**Would you tell me who said that?** _   
_**Yeah, who said?** _

_**Who says, who says you're not perfect? (yeah)** _   
_**Who says you're not worth it? (yeah yeah)** _   
_**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (oh)** _   
_**Trust me, that's the price of beauty (hey yeah, beauty)** _   
_**Who says you're not pretty? (who said?)** _   
_**Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)** _   
_**Who says?** _

_**Who says you're not perfect?** _   
_**Who says you're not worth it?** _   
_**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?** _

_**Trust me (yeah), that's the price of beauty** _   
_**Who says you're not pretty? (who says you're not beautiful?)** _   
_**Who says?'** _

The crown got load at the that Rai sang. Masato was in 'aww' at Rai's song. Through the whole song, he saw little blue ora coming from her going to him. Rai looked at Dagger as he came to her with Shi. "Ren, Masato kome here." Dagger said as he looks to the two boys. Ren and Masato came to Dagger, Shi and Rai. Dagger smiled to them. "Ren, tell sie broser zee truz." Dagger said to Ren in a calm voice. Ren looked at Shi before pulling her close. "Sorry, Onii-san but I'm going to merry Shi. I love her more then anything." Ren said with no fear. He pulled Shi into a kiss, the auddence claps, aww, and whistled. Ren pulled out of the kiss. His boned chest has no burden on it now. Masato went to Rai and hugged her. "I'm sorry, father but I'll stay as a idol with my love, Rai. Just as Ren, I love her and Mai more then anything. Mai, I know you and Rai would get along. I hope you will meet her soon." Masato said with a sweet voice. The auddence claps, aww, and whistled. Dagger smiled at the couples. Dagger turned to the auddence. "Nov, let the rest of zee konsert go on!" The crowd cheered. The group sang in duets.

_**'Growing up! Hurrying towards a dream!** _   
_**We'll search for an irreplaceable tomorrow!** _   
**Tokiya:** _**Feelings that make me want a smile to bloom** _   
**Otoya:** _**Believe in me,** _   
**Tokiya:** _**and then you'll see! I promise you!** _   
_**Raise the future! The roulette game's beginning to turn! Red of black, which do you choose?** _   
**Otoya:** _**We'll play** _   
**Tokiya:** _**this song of fate!** _   
_**We won't lose! Rivals song'** _

**'Syo:** _**Come on, go! Go! Come faster!** _   
**Natsuki:** _**Whistling! Flash! Wonderful!** _

**Natsuki:** _**Today, forget all the bad things!** _   
**Syo:** _**Full-throttle! Let's have a parade!** _

**Natsuki:** _**Tie a rope to the sun, and go to the moon with a blimp!** _   
**Syo:** _**Wait a sec? Isn't that impossible? If that's your dream,** _   
_**Then it'll come true!** _

_**"Three, two, one, zero!"** _

_**On a rainbow-colored** _   
**Natsuki:** _**Roller coaster,** _   
**Syo:** _**We'll surprise the world!** _   
_**We'll paint tomorrow with stardust! Take my hand!'** _

_**'Ah, it's so strange… I love you so much, it's unbearable! Only this feeling remains!** _   
**Masato:** _**More,** _   
**Ren:** _**more,** _   
**Masato:** _**more,** _   
**Ren:** _**I can** _   
**Ren and Masato:** _**feel this heat!** _   
**Masato:** _**Always,** _   
**Ren:** _**always,** _   
**Masato:** _**always,** _   
**Ren:** _**I just,** _   
**Ren and Masato:** _**believe in you!'** _

_**'And at last I see the light'** _   
**Ren:** _**And it's like the fog has lifted'** _   
**Shi and Ren:** _**And at last I see the light'** _   
**Shi:** _**And it's like the sky is new'** _   
**Shi and Ren:** _**And it's warm and real and bright** _   
_**And the world has somehow shifted** _   
_**All at once, everything is different** _   
_**Now that I see you** _   
_**Now that I see you... '** _

_**'Rai: Unbelievable sights** _   
_**Indescribable feeling** _   
_**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling** _   
_**Through an endless diamond sky** _

_**A Whole New World** _   
_**(Masato: Don't you dare close your eyes)** _   
_**A hundred thousand things to see** _   
_**(Masato:** _ _**Hold your breath - it gets better)** _   
_**I'm like a shooting star** _   
_**I've come so far** _   
_**I can't go back to where I used to be** _   
**Masato:** _**A whole new world** _   
_**(Rai:** _ _**Every turn a surprise)** _   
_**With new horizons to pursue** _   
_**(Rai: Every moment red letter)'** _

As the consert went on, the crowd were yelling in exsitment. Shi and Rai danced with the guys. Dagger came back on stage for a little break. "Nov, vee got zee listinet to zee vinnink song, let zem sing zeir ovn song ant interdoce zemselfes." Dagger said as the first song start to play. A gaiter plays. Otoya goes in the middle of the stage as the lights turned red.

_**'Carried on this melody created by two,** _   
_**it seems like the future is overlapping with today.** _   
_**Firmly without changing, like this phrase,** _   
_**I don't want let this go.** _

_**We two who've stumbled and fallen will continue on** _   
_**towards tomorrow.** _   
_**If you're not here, even the things that lie before me** _   
_**are full of noise.** _

_**Let's ask God to stop time.** _   
_**Time Leap & Feed Back, jeez!** _   
_**Though I've already let out a sigh,** _   
_**I can't turn away, I won't turn away from your eyes!** _

_**With a full-throttle smile, let's aim at tomorrow.** _   
_**Make a 1000% spirited peace sign!** _   
_**I'll say it this time, that two-word phrase.** _   
_**My heart just can't help but Fly!** _   
_**I'm captivated by you.** _

_**Sometimes we smile, and sometimes we fight.** _   
_**Let's search for that sound!** _   
_**We must have met by chance. This True music is for the two of us alone!** _   
_**It's so exciting!** _

_**No matter how small it may be,** _   
_**Make Song & Believe Song. That's right!** _   
_**With the memories we've made,** _   
_**If it's the two of us, anything can become song!** _

_**We'll start running from here. Even if we're clumsy, it's ok.** _   
_**After it clears up, make a good-weather peace sign!** _   
_**Cross over the world, and perhaps the universe!** _   
_**Aren't we connected by rock?** _   
_**Believe in me!** _

_**We'll decide on the stage!** _   
_**For the two of us alone, make a peace sign!** _

_**With a full-throttle smile, let's aim at tomorrow.** _   
_**Make a 1000% spirited peace sign!** _   
_**I'll say it this time, that two-word phrase.** _   
_**My heart just can't help but Fly!** _

_**…hey!** _ _**These feelings…are overflowing.** _   
_**I'll make tomorrow with you'** _

The auddence clapped as Otoya bowed, his horns a few inches away from the ground. "Otoya Ittoki!" He said as he rised up from the bow. The lights turned blue as Otoya walks to Tokiya and Masato came on stage. A piano starts to play.

_**' "Wipe your tears." From the time things began to move,** _   
_**Like the thawing snow, the glimmer of the future shines bright.** _   
_**This dream is always knocking on the mind. Feel it.** _

_**On the corner of the asphalt, shivering in the icy darkness,** _   
_**An unafraid pure heart.** _   
_**Flowers are always looking up.** _

_**No matter when, I don't want to forget it.** _   
_**That smile is my sun.** _   
_**Because the flood of love won't stop,** _   
_**I'm being filled with these feelings.** _   
_**I want you to let me stay by your side.** _   
_**Let's share what we "believe"…** _

_**"I wonder why?" Every time I find that shape,** _   
_**The past heat haze gently vanishes into the sky.** _   
_**Like a lamp knocking on the mind, it's warm.** _

_**Even in winter landscapes look more like the colors of spring.** _   
_**Now the world is changing.** _   
_**This first song is soaring on the wind.** _

_**Why do people try to express themselves** _   
_**With restricted words that aren't enough?** _   
_**So that the heart's dam overflows.** _   
_**Tightening strongly,** _   
_**This certain beating.** _   
_**"Ba-dump ba-dump" Ah… Singing…** _

_**No matter when, I don't want to forget it.** _   
_**That smile is my sun.** _   
_**Because the flood of love won't stop,** _   
_**I'm being filled with these feelings.** _   
_**I want you to let me stay by your side.** _   
_**Let's share what we "believe"…'** _

The crowd clapped agian. Masato bowed, his ear twitched aat the clapping. "Masato Hijirikawa." He raised up as the lights turned orange and a saxophone starts to play. Masato looked to his right as Ren appeared from orange music notes. Ren waved away at Masato and he left. The auddence claps with exsitment. Ren looked at them.

_**'In the classroom, lit by the dancing sunset, you are the only one I'm looking at.** _   
_**Those eyes sparkling more than the stars, I'm knocked out by them!** _

_**That was the first time, ya know? If I had to name an example, it's like bitter chocolate.** _   
_**With its sweet nectar, this love's turning into a hazard!** _

_**Always only taking a simple lesson time.** _   
_**But… what was really taken was forbidden love…** _

_**Release my soul! Cast off your fake heart!** _   
_**From within my chest, breakin' out! Ooh… It's so hot!** _   
_**These feelings have started to run, if they were changed by passion…** _   
_**I say this only for you, my last phrase of love!** _

_**I want to decide this already with one shot, the tips of these darts!** _   
_**Alright, you ready? Right in the center, an inflamed punishment!** _

_**"This won't end with just a kiss." But better words** _   
_**Would be something like a rose thrown only for you.** _

_**Overflowing kindness, you're just like an angel.** _   
_**If… If only for me, then smile! Peace!** _

_**I want to hold you close! My dear, I absolutely won't let you go!** _   
_**In one fell swoop, everything's breakin' out! Ooh… It's hot!** _   
_**To the glittering sky, I'll sing because I want to convey these feelings.** _   
_**I live only for you! My love is not a lie!** _

Ren used his power to make Shi appear during the saxophone solo. Shi shocked at the sudden teleport on stage. Ren used that moment to pull her close to him before singing again. The crowd yelled.

_**'Release my soul! Cast off your fake heart!** _   
_**From within my chest, breakin' out! Ooh… It's so hot!** _   
_**These feelings have started to run, if they were changed by passion…** _   
_**I say this only for you, my last phrase of love!'** _

Ren pulled Shi into a kiss and the crowd yelled loader. The light turned pink. Ren teleported himself and Shi off stage as Syo came on stage.

_**'(If I'm a man, I'll let this love burn…)** _   
_**(If I'm a man, I'll protect this love…)** _   
_**(For this love alone gives me power!)** _

_**In a world hazed by dust clouds, In the farthest ends of a wasteland,** _   
_**A heart burns with passion! Burning shot!** _

_**These feelings that no one can stop** _   
_**Have turned into fists!** _

_**A glimmer of tears, and a glimmer of stars** _   
_**Lalala… With a song, the healing night is also here.** _   
_**But my heart still roars!** _   
_**100's not enough! Go forth with 1000%!** _

_**(Full throttle chivalrous spirit!)** _

_**Nobody stands before me, because they don't know what to do!** _   
_**They don't want to bear** _   
_**The burn from my wrath…!** _

Ren and Shi came to the others. Natsuki then turned his friends. "What am I singging?" Natsuki asked. Dagger smiled and turned behind him. "Kome out, Satsuki." Haruka, and Natsuki's eyes widen. Satsuki came from the where his was. "Natsuki, Satsuki will sing until you sing your song." Shi said to the bakeneko as he went to Satsuki. Satsuki wore a yellow shirt, black pants, black shoes. His short ears and tail was out, like everyone else. "I don't want you left out, Natsuki." Satsauki said as his ruffled Natsuki's hair. Natsuki smiled at him before hugging him.

_**There are ten billion that exist under this sky.** _   
_**If the tomorrow I protect is within this chest,** _   
_**I can shout out without hesitating,** _   
_**"Full throttle chivalrous spirit! Let's Go! Fight!"** _

_**Let's live like we want to without regrets!** _   
_**Heros make the history! Shining soul!** _

_**Replace weapons with love! Let's start running!** _   
_**Aim for the dawn!** _

_**A glimmer of the future, a glimmer of the morning sun,** _   
_**Ulala… A song becomes a light** _   
_**And change into flames.** _   
_**100's not enough! Burst forth with 1000%!** _

_**(Full throttle chivalrous spirit!)** _

_**Let's go together, come with me! The wind can become our power!** _   
_**With fighting spirit and courage,** _   
_**Come on! Tear down the walls!** _

_**Our desire, stronger than a bolt of lightning,** _   
_**Will create our path!** _   
_**Let your soul tremble!** _   
_**"Full throttle chivalrous spirit! Let's go! Fight!"** _

_**Nobody stands before me, because they don't know what to do!** _   
_**They don't want to bear** _   
_**The burn from my wrath…!** _

_**There are ten billion that exist under this sky.** _   
_**If the tomorrow I protect is within this chest,** _   
_**I can shout out without hesitating,** _   
_**"Full throttle chivalrous spirit! Let's Go! Fight!"** _

_**Justice is everything!** _   
_**"Full throttle chivalrous spirit! Let's Go! Fight!"'** _

Syo breathed hard from the exsitment and smiled. The short boy bowed. "Syo Kurusu." He said as he raises up. The lights turned yellow before Satsuki came on stage. "Out the way, midget." Satsuki said harshly. He pulled Syo into a rough kiss. The crowd roared. Satsuki pulled awway and pushed Syo back stage. The a rock beat of a gaiter played.

_**'Roughened shadow minds, driven almost to madness** _   
_**Who am I? Leading the dark moon!** _

_**Pleasant dark wind, dazzling shining sky** _   
_**And yet I still yearn for the sunrise!** _

_**Shadow and light, You and I, drawing closer** _   
_**Asking what's real or fake** _

_**Black? White? Why? Why?** _   
_**My heart shouts and sings,** _   
_**"Be a color that suits you!"** _

_**Burning fiercely in the night sky, Orion! The flames of your heart,** _   
_**That's the way it should be, and that's how you should live!** _

_**Good and evil andpompous talk should rely entirely on your own problems!** _   
_**Gemini syndrome!** _

_**Warmth is empty, lips of evening** _   
_**Where is love? Hold me close until dawn!** _

_**Angel lips that are mine alone** _   
_**Why is it hopeless? Devil heart** _   
_**Oh, the sweet scent of this fruit is overflowing!** _

_**Desire, ambition, despair, hope… all of these,** _   
_**The pendulum swing between them must shine!** _

_**Perhaps, both today and tomorrow, all along I've been lost,** _   
_**But doubt is the serious truth!** _

_**A black hole that draws in all feelings, love and dreams also** _   
_**Unless I reach out for the things I want, they will soon disappear!** _

_**Know the answer we've been fighting ourselves for!** _   
_**Release your dream!** _

_**Maturing, growing stronger, boiling over, moving forward…** _   
_**Those eyes shout and sing,** _   
_**"Be a color that suits you!"** _

_**Burning fiercely in the night sky, Orion! The flames of your heart,** _   
_**That's the way it should be, and that's how you should live!** _

_**Just as I lament, I'll continue searching through my doubts** _   
_**Gemini syndrome!** _

_**Good and evil and pompous talk should rely entirely on your own problems!** _   
_**I'll try believing in your dream!'** _

Satsuki bowed, the crowd yelled. He then raised. "Satsuki Shinomiya, twin brother of Natsuki." He said before leaving the stage. The lights turned purple as Tokiya came on stage. Looking out to them, he saw Hayato and Dante. They were smiling. Tokiya smiled back before singigng.

_**'Ah… reaching out to only you,** _   
_**The sound of this wind… Feeling heart…** _

_**Don't cry anymore, you're fine as you are!** _   
_**Look at the sky! Ah… My sweetest love!** _

_**Blue… The sparkling blue drops trailing down a cheek** _   
_**Rise… Did you know? About the light to tomorrow** _

_**Truth… You probably still don't know yourself well, huh?** _   
_**Those tears will surely become your guiding rainbow!** _

_**If your long trail goes cold,** _   
_**Ah… I'll warm it with a song!** _

_**All of your prayers may not become stars,** _   
_**But if you believe in your dreams,** _   
_**They will be thousands of "jewels that shine brightest in the night sky"** _

_**Think… Do you remember? The sunset on the way home** _   
_**Yes… We rejoiced! The map of the future spreads wide!** _

_**Dream… Since when?My chest has been tightening** _   
_**Shining on my heart, the charm of the adults' tales** _

_**Even the things you can't do on your own,** _   
_**Ah… I want to surpass them with you!** _

_**If it would become your smile, I would tell lies even to God!** _   
_**So I'd like to call this "love"** _   
_**I want to come with you! To this "nameless story," fly to the sky!** _

_**Don't cry anymore, you're fine as you are!** _   
_**I want you to let me protect you!** _   
_**If there's a dream we both believe in,** _   
_**Let it descend in seven colors…on the world'** _

The crowd yelled as Tokiya bowed, his wings spread out to their full length. "Tokiya Ichinose, older twin brother of Hayato." Tokiya said as he looks back at his brother and Sensei. Dagger came on stage again with the others. "Hov vas zat?" Dagger said, the crowd roared. He smiled. "I sought so. Zat's all vee got tonight. time to go home. Zanks for koming to Zee Schining Saotome Finial Project Konsert." Dagger said as they clapped. The four people looked eachother in shock. "We know who we are teaching now." The man with dark red eyes said with a tuff voice. The man with dark green looked at the one with red eyes. "Yea, Ran-Ran. I want to the two Devils! They looked cute!" He said to the man, 'Ran-Ran', with exsitment in his voice. The man with teal eyes scoffed. "They lack perfectness, unlike me." He said with a ruff voice. "They are powerful singers, like to the two girls." The man with light purple eyes with no emotions. The man with dark red eyes looked back at the group. "We should go. Hayato will want to sleep when we get back." He said before walking away with the other men.

The group fallowed Dagger back to the dressing room. He opened the door. A man with neck length blue hair, wearing glasses, purple eyes, 5'7", wearing a dark blue kimono with white snowflakes. He had scars on his eyes, neck, wearing a black glove on his right arm, and looked like he was 25. "About time, I was getting board Dagger." The man said as he goes up to the group. Dagger smiled and shrugged at the man. Shi and Rai went the man hugged him. "Mom, I glad you came." Shi smiled at the man. The man smiled back. "You guys did great. Rai, I'm glad you sang that song I wrote for you." He looked at Rai then to Shi, "I'm also you two used the duets I wrote." The man turned to the rest of the group before bowing. "Zis is Optimus, my Eskimo hooker." The man raised up and looked at Dagger. Optimus glared at Dagger before punching him in the face. "Arg-" Dagger yelled as he fell to the ground. "You know that hate being called that." Optimus turned to the group. Shi, Rai, and Satsuki was smiling, Masato, Ren, Otoya, Tokiya, Syo, and Natsuki were shocked. Optimus shook his head before bowing again. "I'm Optimus, Shi and Rai's mother." He said as he raised from the bow. Masato and Ren recovered from the shock and bowed aswell. "Nice to meet you, I'm-" "Masato Hijirikawa, mate of Rai and Ren Jinguji, mate of Shi." Optimus cutted Masato off. The two men looked at him in shock again. Optimus smiled. Dagger stood up from the ground and went to Optimus's side. "Dagger, told me about you two, the rest of you." Optimus said the group. He looked straight at Haruka. "Nanami-san..." Getting her attendtion. "Y-yes?" She asked Optimus. "You, Shi, and Rai are keeping them together." Optimus said smiling. Haruka smiled and bowed. "Sorry, but I need to get back." Optimus said sadly before looking at the boys. "You keep eachother safe. Betas and Alphas. Wouldn't want your children to get hurt." Optimus said, looking at Dagger. "Dagger, don't cause trouble." Optimus glared at him again. Dagger looked hurt. "Vy, Optimus. I nefer cause trouble." Dagger said, acting hurt. Optimus rolled his eyes before teleporting away. Shi and Rai looked the group. " How was meeting our father and mother?" Shi asked them. They replied with "It's okay", nodded their heads, or with Satsuki, "your parents are weird."

Masato looked at Shi and Rai. "What did he mean by 'children'?" He asked them. The girls smiled while Dagger rolled his eyes. Shi looked at Tokiya. "Tokiya, you've been a demon longer. Why do  _you_  think that mom said that?" Shi asked with a smile. Tokiya closed his eyes, using his Devil power to sence anything. Then he saw it. He opened his eyes wide. Shi's smile got wider. "What?" Otoya asked his mate. Tokiya turned to him and brought his hands to Otoya's stomte. "Your mates are pregant. Only for a monz." Dagger said, getting tried of holding the secret that his mate told. Everyone's eyes widen. "What!" Everyone yelled. Ren, Masato, Satsuki, and Natsuki looked at their mates. "Betas kan get pregant by zeir mates." Dagger told them. Ren grabbed Shi's hand. "Really?" He asked, just others want to ask. Shi smiled. "Yes. Me, Rai, Otoya, Syo, and Haruka are." She said, shocking everyone more. Haruka's eyes widen. "Haruka, Primus wanted you to get pregant by you know who. Primus halfed your mate's soul and implanted with in you." Shi explained to her. Ren widen his eyes. "Ryu, told me that I shood make you happy. He didn't tell why." Ren said, thinking. Shi smiled at her mate. "Syo-chan, you're having babies!" Natsuki said happily as he hugged both Satsuki and Syo. Syo's face turned pink. "How can you be happy!?" He yelled at the happy boy. Natsuki smiles. "Because me and Saa-chan love Syo-chan." Natsuki said, his face and Satsuki's face turned pink. Syo's face got pinker. Masato pulled Rai into a hug. "Are you okay?" He asks. Rai nodded and with a smile. "I'm fine. How do you feel?" Rai asks the boy haired boy. Masato brought his face to hers, their foreheads touching. "I'm happy. I can feel everyone happy, even though they don't act like it." Masato said sweetly, refering to Syo and Satsuki. Tokiya stared at Otoya, too shocked to say anything. Otoya was starting to worry. "Do you want the baby?" He asks the purple Devil. Tokiya felt his mate's uneasiness. He brought his hands to Otoya's face. Pulling Otoya's face to his. "Yes, I'm just shocked. I'll protect you." Tokiya said softly. Ren looked at everyone, smiling in happiness. "We all will. Protect everyone and eachother." Ren said, everyone smiled even Syo and Satsuki. The Alphas then hugged their mates, Ren pulled Haruka into a hug. Dagger left, closing the door behind him.


End file.
